Olam Haba
by Lady7archangels
Summary: D-ieu a subitement décider, et à la stupéfaction générale, de rompre le statu quo concernant les reliques de l'arche d'alliance. Mais dans quel but?
1. le divin larcin

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 1**

 _le divin larcin_

La lumière du jour était en train de disparaître et les trois premières étoiles étaient enfin visibles à l'Est. La nuit commençait peu à peu à voiler l'esplanade. C'était le moment idéal. La Reine du Shabbat _(jour saint dans la Torah)_ parcourait les pieux foyers célébrant la sainte convocation. La Reine, c'était l'épouse mystique du Roi des rois, la mère des créatures célestes et de toutes les âmes: la Shekhinah, la « Présence » du Saint, béni soit-il _._

Ils pouvaient sentir son sillage délicat et subtil qui planait au-dessus de la vieille ville de Jérusalem. Mais les quatres malakhims ne pouvaient s'attarder davantage, ni même se joindre aux réjouissances du Saint Shabbat, en compagnie des Shomerim, les anges gardiens en charge des mortels _._ Ils avaient un mandat très particulier ce soir-là. Une mission qui nécessitait la plus grande discrétion. A aucun moment, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de trahir leur nature divine. Raphaël, Gabriel et leur sœur Haniel (3 des 7 archanges les plus proches de D-ieu) étaient drapés d'étoffes brunes qui dissimulaient leurs ailes massives. A leurs côtés, se tenait également le jeune Satiel, un ange très prometteur qui accompagnait son instructeur : l'archange Gabriel. C'était sa première sortie dans le olam hazé :le monde terrestre, le territoire des hommes.

Les anges se dirigeaient d'un pas assuré vers la majestueuse entrée de la Kippat ha Sela _(dôme du rocher)_. La coupole dorée de l'édifice trônait sur le mont du Temple, captant les lueurs de la ville moderne qui bordait l'antique cité. A l'intérieur du somptueux bâtiment religieux, les hautes arcades offraient une résonance d'une profondeur abyssale. Les louanges et les psalmodies s'entrechoquaient contre les murs et les voûtes vertigineuses offraient un écho à couper le souffle. Les messagers se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des fidèles absorbés par leurs prières, jusqu'au petit escalier qui conduisait au « puits des âmes », situé au cœur du célèbre rocher de la fondation. Cette petite grotte étroite était connue pour avoir été, jadis, l'emplacement du Saint des Saints de l'ancien Temple des Israélites. C'était précisément ce fameux endroit que les anges recherchaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'y subsistait absolument rien. Aucune Arche d'alliance, aucune menorah ou table d'encens. La salle était seulement flanquée de quelques tapis poussiéreux et délavés. Un petit reliquaire dédié à Abraham faisait face à un ventilateur qui tournait à plein régime, brassant l'air chaud et pesant de cette pièce exiguë.

Il n'y avait personne dans la minuscule alcôve, la voie était libre, tout le monde était en train de finir l'office du soir dans la grande salle supérieure. L'objet de leur quête se situait plus profondément, sous l'antique Saint des Saints. Raphaël s'avança vers une des façades de la grotte et ouvrit un passage dont seuls les archanges de haut rang avaient la secrète connaissance. La roche se fendit dans un bruit sourd pour dévoiler un sentier caverneux. Les malakhim s'y engouffrèrent à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, chaque minute comptait. Le long passage escarpé descendait en spirale vers un niveau inférieur où aucun mortel n'avait jamais pu accéder. Les quatre anges arrivèrent enfin dans une salle obscure de taille moyenne, où nulle lumière ne parvenait à percer. L'atmosphère y était sec et irritant. La noirceur du lieu était si compacte, qu'on pouvait presque la toucher. Satiel était quelque peu impressionné. Gabriel, son archange mentor, pouvait ressentir ses appréhensions. Pour une première mission, celle-ci était, somme toute, particulièrement stressante, car son enjeu était capitale. Mais Gabriel avait confiance en Satiel et en ses capacités. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son protégé et passa devant lui pour le guider dans les ténèbres dans cette étrange antichambre. L'archange connaissait déjà cet endroit, pour y avoir déposé, en compagnie des siens, il y près de 2000 ans, les reliques les plus convoitées de toute la création. Ces mêmes reliques qu'à cet instant même, ils étaient sur le point de récupérer.

-Comment être sûre que le « clan du ha Ra » ne discernera pas la rupture du statut quo? interrogea Satiel.

-C'est un risque, c'est certain, c'est pour cela que c'est NOUS qui avons été mandatés ! affirma Gabriel, confiant.

-C'est un grand honneur, Sar*, d'être à vos côtés pour cette importante mission ! _(* Sar: Prince en hébreu/ les archanges supérieurs sont membres de l'ordre de Sarim, pluriel de Sar)_

-Tu passes enfin aux choses sérieuses, n'es-ce pas l'ami! répondit Gabriel en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Satiel.

Raphaël fendit les ombres épaisses en brandissant une pierre de flamme. Cette gemme provenait des Shamayim, les mondes célestes du ha Tov _(ha tov : « le bien » en hébreu)_ , comme tant d'autres ressources qui étaient inconnues ici-bas, dans le olma hazé.

La magie de cette roche était pauvre et n'éveillerait pas les soupçons des « adversaires » à l'affût de toutes présences angéliques aux abords de Jérusalem. Une lueur douce et suave envahie la cavité dans toutes ses anfractuosités. Le regard des quatre messagers ailés se figea à la vue d'une curieuse structure rectangulaire enveloppée d'une toile grossière. Ils venaient d'atteindre leur but ! L'archange Haniel, la sœur de Raphaël et Gabriel, se précipita pour ôter le lourd tissu qui dissimulait un coffre en bois d'acacia recouvert d'or battu.

-l'Aron ha Berit ! Proclama Haniel.

-Baroukh ata Hakadoch elohenou, melekh ha olam vé Shamayim* ! Scanda Raphaël

 _(*« bénis Tu es, le Saint, notre D-ieu, roi du monde et des cieux »)_

Aussitôt, les anges s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant l'Arche d'Alliance, le trône terrestre du Créateur. Même si la présence de D-ieu était voilé dans le olam hazé, une fine particule de Sa Majesté demeurait toujours entre les deux chérubins sculptés de l'antique coffre. Cet instant de solennités fut de courte durée, car Raphaël fit basculer, à la hâte, le propitiatoire pour se saisir des reliques si convoités qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'Arche.

Un statut quo avait été proclamé au sujet de ces objets si puissants. Après les égarements successifs des Israélites _(le peuple de prêtres désignés par l'Éternel)_ , la sainteté de ces artefacts ne pouvaient raisonnablement plus être confiés aux hommes. C'est alors que les forces du ha Ra _(ha ra :« le Mal » en hébreu)_ commencèrent à revendiquer le droit de posséder ces reliques à la magie sans égale. Puisque les hommes, guidés par les anges du ha Tov, le clan du Bien, avaient failli à leur sacerdoce, les entités du ha Ra exigèrent, à leur tour, de devenir les dépositaires des instruments sacrés. Cela était inenvisageable pour les serviteurs des cieux. Un accord fut donc décrété par D-ieu concernant ces objets si précieux, et nulles créatures ne furent autorisées à s'en emparer. Les artefacts de l'Aron ha Berit furent alors destinés à l'oubli temporaire, cachés aux yeux de tous.

Mais l'Éternel, dans sa toute puissance, avait désormais décidé de mettre un terme à ce fameux statut quo afin de convoyer le contenu de l'Arche sainte dans les mondes supérieurs. Le Saint, bénis soit-il, avait pris la résolution de ne pas provoquer un conflit ouvert entre le ha Tov et le ha Ra. C'est pourquoi Il mandata ses meilleurs sujets pour œuvrer dans le secret et rapatrier les reliques saintes dans les Shamayim. Son but final n'avait pas été dévoilé, mais tous les anges y voyaient là un présage concernant l'avènement du Olam haba, le monde à venir où le ciel et la terre seraient de nouveau réunis, comme au temps d'Adam ha rishon _(Adam, « le premier » en hébreu)_ , avant sa chute. Les hommes et les anges ne savaient absolument rien sur l'accomplissement de cette prophétie. On savait juste qu'un Machia'h _(messie en hébreu)_ ou Oint de D-ieu, serait le point de fusion qui permettrait cette incroyable union entre les mondes. Quant à l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage, les spéculations étaient légion, aussi bien du coté des hommes que des anges. Certains grands exégètes juifs affirmaient qu'il serait un homme très pieu et particulièrement érudit, alors que les anges les plus savants théorisaient sur son hypothétique nature hybride, mi homme mi ange. Le Machia'h était appelé à utiliser la magie des quatre artefacts de l'Arche pour accomplir son destin : détruire le Mal et unir les mondes en un seul : le Olam Haba !

L'archange Raphaël sortit un à un, avec la plus grande délicatesse, les objets qui étaient soigneusement consignés dans l'Aron ha Berit. Tout d'abord, il tira le bol de manne, le « pain céleste » qui avait nourri les Israélites dans le désert. La manne était la nourriture habituelle des anges et des âmes séjournant dans le Gan Eden. Il s'agissait d'une résine friable plus blanche que la neige. Elle avait un goût sableux et finement sucré, comme du miel doux. Une seule portion de cette manne très ancienne avait le pouvoir de nourrir durablement un être vivant. L'urne qui contenait ce « pain » miraculeux fut remis à l'archange Gabriel, qui le stocka immédiatement dans sa gibecière. Raphaël confia ensuite la deuxième relique à sa sœur Haniel : le bâton fleurit d'Aaron, capable de guérir tous les maux et de panser toutes les blessures. Satiel fut chargé de transporter les Luwak Torah _(table de la loi en hébreu)_ en andésite. Celles-ci étaient de taille bien moins imposantes que les habituelles représentations diffusées notamment à travers les Arts religieux.

Les Luwak n'excédaient pas la taille d'un cahier d'écolier. Elles étaient gravées d'une forme d'hébreu très pure quasiment similaire au langage proto-sinaïtique.

La Luwak de gauche était la tablette du Racham _(le Pardon, la miséricorde)_. Elle avait le pouvoir d'annuler les mauvais décrets prononcés sur n'importe quelles créatures et même d'offrir la rédemption aux êtres les plus vils. La Luwak de droite, quant à elle, était la tablette de la Chaya _(la vie)_. Elle permettait de défié l'ange de la Mort, Azraël et ainsi, de ressusciter les trépassés, quelques soient leur nature.

Satiel était extrêmement honoré de se voir confier les Luwak. De par leur structure basaltique, les

deux tables étaient très légères et peu encombrantes. Satiel esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction à ses compagnons tout en liant les Luwak contre sa poitrine.

Raphaël s'empara des derniers objets saints qui étaient restés dans l'Arche : l'Oumim et le Thoumim _(« clarté et vérité » en hébreu)_. Il s'agissait de deux petits galets ronds et lisses, l'un de couleur blanche et l'autre de couleur noire. Ils permettaient de consulter, à loisir, la volonté de D-ieu. Le galet blanc indiquait, par son rayonnement, une réponse positive à une question fermée. Le galet noir, lui, signalait la négation par un son aiguë et plaintif. C'était d'ailleurs le seul support de divination accepté par le Très Haut. L'archange glissa l'Oumim et le Thoumim dans sa besace solidement attachée à sa taille.

La pierre de flamme commença à pâlir rapidement. Ses fragiles propriétés ne pouvaient pas supporter très longtemps les basses fréquences du monde terrestre. Désormais, il était temps pour les malakhims de faire demi-tour et de regagner la surface.


	2. l'inextirpable intuition

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 2**

 _l'inextirpable intuition_

Les ruelles de la cité de David étaient désertes en cette nuit de Shabbat. Tous les commerces étaient fermés depuis le début de l'après-midi. Tous les exploitants de ce lieu, on ne peut plus touristique, n'étaient pas tous de confession juive, mais les milices ultras orthodoxes veillaient avec zèle au respect total de la halakha _(lois juives)_ au sein de la ville sainte.

L'air était frais en cette fin du mois de Tishri _(septembre-octobre)_. Les fêtes de Kippour et de Souccot étaient passées et l'automne laissait place aux prémices d'un hiver précoce. Raphaël, Gabriel, Haniel et Satiel arpentaient les rues pavés en direction de la porte de Damas. Ils pressèrent leur cadence pour quitter au plus vite le lieu de leur « saint » chapardage, comme des maraudeurs légitimés par la volonté indiscutable d'Hachem _(« le Nom » en Hébreu, qui désigne D-ieu dans le langage profane)_.

Les 4 anges veillaient à paraître aussi humain que possible, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dissimuler aux yeux des mortels, comme à l'accoutumée. En effet, le célèbre halo, dont les messagers célestes étaient bien souvent affublés dans l'Art sacré des mortels, n'était pas un élément fantaisiste. Cette aura d'énergie qui coiffait les êtres angéliques se nommait la Shekhinah (la « Présence » en hébreu). Il s'agissait en premier lieu de l'aspect féminin de l'insondable et ineffable Créateur. La Shekhinah, source-mère de tous les anges, au-delà des limites d'un être définissable et tangible, était également présente « au-dessus » de chaque serviteur ailé par le biais de cette couronne divine .

La Shekhinah des anges s'activait afin d'échapper aux regards des hommes et pouvoir œuvrer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle leur permettait également de disposer d'une très grande puissance et d'une résistance à toute épreuve durant un affrontement. Dans le olam hazé _(la dimension des hommes)_ , les anges dépourvus de leur shekhinah étaient totalement soumis, à l'instar des créatures terrestres, aux lois naturelles, tel que la dégénérescence du corps, la faim, la soif, etc.

Leur intime connexion avec le divin Créateur, offerte par le halo shekhinatique, accordaient aux anges une gamme étendue d'actions et de ressources. Mais l'activation de la Shekhinah soumettait également les anges à la traque du ha Ra. C'est bien connu : la lumière attire les ténèbres ! La flamme fascine le papillon de nuit, et le pousse irrésistiblement à se confronter à elle. Les êtres du ha Ra, démons, anges du mal, shedim et autres djinns, avaient tous besoins de se nourrir de lumière. Ce n'était pas le Mal qui pouvait les sustenter, mais bien les étincelles divines qui demeuraient dans chaque forme de vie, qu'elle soit terrestre ou même céleste. Pour le clan du ha Ra, la « faim » justifiait les moyens et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour conquérir ces sublimes fragments de lumière divine, utilisant toutes sortes de finauderies pour arriver à leurs fins !

Il n'était pas question de s'attirer la fureur des dépositaires du Mal durant cette audacieuse mission. Hors de question d'être détectable du camp adverse par le rayonnement de 4 Shekhinah angéliques ! Il était moins dommageable qu'une longue et fine rémige des ailes brunes de Satiel atterrisse aux pieds d'un habitant de Jérusalem, trahissant ainsi leur véritable origine.

La rupture du statu quo était un acte grave, lourd de conséquences. Ils le savaient et étaient pleinement conscients du risque qu'ils prenaient. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres !

Il leur fallait parcourir une distance raisonnablement éloignée de ce lieu disputé qu'est la cité 3 fois sainte avant de recouvrer leur plein potentiel.

Satiel était fébrile mais extrêmement appliqué dans la réussite de cette mission. Durant leur progression dans les zones habitées, il veillait à ce qu'aucun panache duveteux ne dépasse des lourdes pèlerines de laine qu'arboraient ses angéliques acolytes. Le visage encagé dans le creux de sa cape brune, Gabriel était préoccupé. Son attitude confiante dans le « puits aux âmes » semblait l'avoir quitté. Son regard brillant ne laissait paraître aucune angoisse, alors qu'en son cœur, un malaise était en train d'éclore, malgré son flegme routinier. Un sentiment, une intuition ou tout simplement son attachement profond pour son jeune protégé, Satiel, malmenait son imperturbabilité, de rigueur dans ce genre de mandat singulier. Gabriel examinait son néophyte angélique, cherchant la moindre faille qui pourrait justifier ses inquiétudes naissantes. Mais le comportement de Satiel était irréprochable, prudent et avisé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Il durcit le regard et augmenta le rythme de ses foulées. Ils venaient d'atteindre les collines d'Al baqa'a, à environ 2 heures de marche de la vieille ville.

-Raphaël, nous sommes suffisamment éloignés, tu ne crois pas ? Inutile de perdre du temps à pied envolons-nous ! » pressa Gabriel.

-Il fait nuit, la lune est noire, demain c'est Rosh Hodesh _(« la tête du nouveau mois » dans la tradition hébraïque)_ , donc aucun mortel ne pourra nous repérer, surtout si nous volons au-dessus des nuées ! renchéri sa sœur Haniel.

-Oui vous avez raison, je pense que nous pouvons aller en altitude. Mais pas de shekhinah pour le moment ! répondit Raphaël.

\- Restons groupés alors, les nuages sont épais et denses! Satiel, reste près de moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux ! lança Gabriel.

-Arrête de le couver autant, Satiel s'en sort très bien ! Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? Interrogea Haniel.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis soucieux, mais pour les Luwak _(les tables de la loi)_! rectifia Gabriel, tentant de ne pas perdre la face.

En un haussement de sourcils impérieux, l'archange ôta son vêtement laineux pour découvrir sa prodigieuse paire d'ailes noire bleuté. Il ébroua son pennage, révélant ainsi leurs pénétrants reflets outremer. Il étira les impressionnantes rémiges de son aile gauche, puis celles de son aile droite pour enfin s'élancer à la verticale dans une puissante impulsion. Sa silhouette imposante se détachait dans le clair obscur des nuages nocturnes. Raphaël et Haniel firent de même, déployant leur vertigineux plumage angélique mariant le blanc immaculé et le brillant de l'argent poli. Satiel se précipita pour ne pas être distancé par son mentor et arracha précipitamment l'étoffe qui recouvrait ses ailes fauves.

Ils gagnèrent progressivement la masse cotonneuse de ce ciel automnale. Les quelques rafales de zéphyr firent frissonner Satiel qui n'était pas accoutumé aux variations climatiques terrestres. Il avait toujours connu la douceur de l'été éternel des Shamayim _(« les cieux » en hébreu)_ , les hautes contrées du ha Tov où réside le peuple des anges. Il n'y avait là-bas que de suaves aurores et de délectables crépuscules, d'exquises journées lumineuses et autant de nuits dénuées d'obscurité, sublimés par quelques caressantes brises, chaudes et enveloppantes. C'était leur foyer, leur Eden, certes différent de celui des âmes humaines, mais tout aussi noble et enchanteur.

L'ange novice imaginait déjà son retour triomphant, les Luwak comme trophée qu'il déposerait avec fierté aux pieds de D-ieu, siégeant derrière le voile de la grande salle de louanges. Il se mit à rougir de cette orgueilleuse pensée, mais ne put se résoudre à dissoudre cette douce rêverie qui se lovait agréablement dans tout son être. Il n'y avait que les 7 archanges de l'ordre des Sarims qui étaient autorisés à franchir la séparation entre le saint des saints et la cour des chantres, profitant ainsi de la vision béatifique du visage de D-ieu. Et lui, le petit ange de la 452ème génération, qui avait eu la chance inouïe d'avoir été choisi et entraîné par l'archange Gabriel en personne, allait bientôt pouvoir atteindre la félicité suprême d'un face à face avec le Roi des rois. Satiel tressaillit d'allégresse et son vol se fit tout à coup plus folâtre, virevoltant au gré des courants ascendants. Gabriel, qui scrutait l'ange joyeux, ne manqua pas de le recadrer et de lui ordonner davantage de discipline. Celui-ci était de plus en plus gagner par des craintes qui lui paraissait irrationnelles et pourtant si tenaces. « C'est encore un gamin ! » Pensa-t-il en s'interrogeant si la présence de Satiel pour cette mission était réellement un choix opportun. Après tout, ces états de service étaient excellents mais sa maturité n'avait jamais été éprouvé sur le terrain hostile du olam hazé. Gabriel était pétri de doutes et souhaitait de toutes ses forces le prompt dénouement de cette aventure.

Haniel ne manquait pas une occasion pour saisir le bras de son frère archange, l'invitant à plus de légèreté et de détente, elle qui, depuis le début, percevait son anxiété lancinante. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son égal avec tendresse. Un trouble indéfinissable transpirait à travers les lucarnes bleues du visage de Gabriel. Elle aurait tellement souhaité comprendre ce que pressentait son frère bien-aimé, mais elle n'osa pas dire un mot afin de respecter sa pudeur.

Les messagers planaient maintenant au-dessus des épais nuages qui se densifiaient pour offrir à la surface terrienne une pluie cinglante. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une distance incroyable et se trouvaient probablement en amont d'un autre continent.

-Il est temps de rentrer chez nous! Rabotaï _(« messieurs » en hébreu)_ , Nahara _(« mademoiselle » en hébreu)_ , activez vos shekhina, je vous prie ! lança jovialement Raphaël.

Tous s'exécutèrent dans l'instant. Ils étaient tellement empressés de mettre un terme à cette escapade secrète, que leurs lèvres s'animaient déjà pour prononcer les invocations d'usages.

-Ani Gavriel vé al roshi Shekinah El _(Je suis Gabriel et au-dessus de moi se tient la présence de D-ieu_ ). psalmodia avec empressement l'archange aux ailes noires.

Les shekhinah flamboyantes s'embrasèrent les unes après les autres, révélant leur éclat unique, propre à chaque ange. C'était un peu comme leur carte d'identité, leur empreinte personnelle, l'essence même de leur individualité. Leurs lumineuses « Présences » déchiraient le voile de l'obscurité, tels 4 vibrants soleils de minuit.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Haniel appela les Ophanim. Ces créatures, d'un genre très spécial et tenant le rôle de chars célestes, étaient des sortes de gigantesques roues entremêlées, tournant à une vitesse prodigieuse pour se mouvoir librement à travers l'éther. Les pourtours de leurs rayons étaient flanqués de multiples yeux vifs et acerbes, tels que l'avait rapporté le prophète Yekhezqel dans les écrits bibliques.

Les ophanim avaient la charge de permettre le transport des anges dans le olam hazé et les shamayim. Sans leur médiation, aucune migration n'était possible. Seule la shekhinah d'un hôte des Cieux pouvaient convoquer ces chars divins. C'est pourquoi les êtres du ha Ra ne pouvaient envahir les territoires du ha Tov, ne possédant pas de halo shekhinatique, l'indispensable laissez-passer vers les cités lumineuses des shamayim.

Le grondement sourd des roues colossales se faisait entendre au loin, tandis que les 4 partenaires battaient leurs puissantes ailes dans leur direction. Ça y est ! C'était enfin le point final de plusieurs heures d'appréhensions pour Gabriel. Ces craintes se dissipèrent enfin en apercevant distinctement les rayons du premier ophanim, fendant l'air dans un vrombissement assourdissant.

Un murmure dans les alizés...Un battement d'ailes caractéristiques... « Non, impossible ! » Gabriel plissa les yeux et continua sa course. « Dans ce vacarme étourdissant, difficile de distinguer la moindre fluctuation sonore », se rassura-t-il silencieusement.

Un murmure dans les alizés...Un battement d'ailes caractéristiques...encore !

L'archange fit volte-face et sonda les profondeurs de la nuit. Un bourdonnement persistant se propageait depuis le sombre espace lointain.

Des mouvements diffus semblaient venir de partout tandis que les bruissements étrangers s'intensifiaient de plus belle.

C'était donc ça qu'il avait senti depuis leur départ de l'esplanade...des vagues glaciales, des frémissements hostiles, des émanations malsaines.

Gabriel se figea, adoptant une attitude de défiance, et dans un sursaut se mit à crier :

« LE CLAN DU HA RA EST ICI !»


	3. Le baptème du feu

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 3**

Le baptême du feu

Depuis leur départ de l'esplanade, une cohorte d'haborymaux ailes carnées _(démons de classes inférieures)_ avaient suivi à la trace les anges missionnés. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, ces derniers avaient été talonnés dès leur arrivée en terre sainte. Les créatures du ha Ra nourrissaient une obsession maladive pour les reliques de l'Aron ha berith _(arche d'alliance)_ , dont ils essayaient de s'emparer par tous les moyens, au mépris du statu quo. Quelques shedims _(êtres mi-homme mi-démon à pattes de poulet)_ se dissimulaient parmi les mortels pour surveiller les abords de la cité afin de recueillir toutes sortes d'informations qui leur permettraient de mettre la main sur les objets saints. Ils ignoraient avec précision où, dans la vieille ville, se trouvait le coffre divin. Seuls les archanges de l'ordre des Sarims connaissaient son emplacement exact. De plus, le clan du Mal était incapable d'approcher de nombreux secteurs de Jérusalem qui rayonnaient de sainteté. Celle-ci était générée par les fidèles des religions monothéistes qui se partageaient le lieu et qui entretenaient une perpétuelle oraison au D-ieu unique et tout puissant. La répulsion que provoquaient les prières des dévots sur les êtres démoniaques, limitait considérablement la recherche de ces derniers. Une catégorie de démons étaient alors devenus des spécialistes de la manipulation mentale, incitant certains archéologues et autres chasseurs de trésors à entreprendre des fouilles, pour leur propre intérêt, dans la veille cité, ce qui les conduisaient bien souvent à la démence. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas du tristement célèbre Ron Wyatt _(1933-1999)_ , un adventiste américain. Celui-ci dilapida tous ses biens durant des années, tentant de mettre la main sur les artefacts bibliques, pour finalement s'enliser dans la névrose du fanatisme.

Mais, selon le clan du ha Ra, la piste la plus sérieuse qui les conduiraient aux reliques était les anges du ha Tov. Ils traquaient leur moindre aller et venue aux abords de la ville sainte, espionnaient leurs déplacements et établissaient des rapports précis de tous leurs faits et gestes. Cependant, détecter la présence d'un ange dénué de sa shekhinah était impossible pour un démon de basse excrétion comme les haborym ou les shedim. Ils avaient dû bénéficier d'un informateur haut placé et très bien renseigné ce soir-là pour débusquer les 4 anges qui évoluaient incognito. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une nouvelle ruse mise au point par les têtes pensantes du Guehinam _(« enfer » en hébreu)_? En effet, ils étaient extrêmement ingénieux pour développer toutes sortes de subterfuge. Avaient-ils trouvé le moyen de repérer les êtres célestes secrètement assimilés au milieu des mortels et invisible aux yeux des démons ?

Toutes ces considérations n'effleuraient pas du tout Gabriel à cet instant. L'archange analysait plutôt les choix qui s'offrait à eux : fuir ou faire front ? Il pensait également à Satiel, son jeune guerrier, certes plein de promesses mais qui manquait cruellement d'expérience.

Si les reliques n'avaient pas été si importante, il se serait sûrement élancé fougueusement vers ces adversaires sans la moindre hésitation. Mais cette nuit là tout était différent. Il y avait la mission et Satiel, deux paramètres qui disqualifiaient assurément ses envies d'en découdre.

Les 4 gardiens des artefacts étaient devenus les garants de l'espoir futur : le olam haba ! Ils ne devaient plus raisonner pour eux-mêmes mais pour l'équilibre fragile des mondes. Si le ha Ra s'appropriait les instruments du olam haba, une ère de chaos et de désolation transformerait à jamais la face de la création. D-ieu, qui régissait toutes choses, ne permettrait sûrement pas un tel dénouement s'il ne l'avait lui-même décidé. Mais comment être sure des intentions du Roi suprême, qui jadis avait failli détruire toutes traces de vie sur terre par un déluge cataclysmique.

Haniel et Raphaël battaient frénétiquement des ailes vers les ophanim que se rapprochaient lentement. Satiel rejoignit Gabriel, toujours en vol statique, ne parvenant pas à décrocher son regard de la horde qui s'avançait au loin. Agité comme un fauve en cage et serrant les dents fiévreusement, l'archange transpirait d'un intense désir de confrontation avec le camp adverse.

-Sar, nous pouvons les vaincre, ils sont peu nombreux ! Maître, laissez moi faire mes premières armes! s'excita Satiel.

-NON Satiel, hors de question, c'est trop risqué pour toi ! Nous devons regagner les ophanim, viens ! Vole aussi vite que tu peux, je suis derrière toi ! commanda Gabriel.

-Pourquoi me protégez-vous autant ? Je ne suis pas un pleutre qui se défile et vous aussi, je le sais! Je vais vous montrer que vous avez eu raison de me choisir et que je suis digne de vous, Maître!

-NON ! JE TE L'INTERDIS!

Ignorant les recommandations de Gabriel, le jeune Satiel piqua en direction de la meute démoniaque qui était désormais dangereusement proche. Il dégaina son glaive neuf et brillant, vierge de toute bataille, en poussant un cri de défi à ses adversaires. Son mentor fut saisi de stupeur et se lança immédiatement aux trousses de l'ange audacieux. Mais Satiel était bien trop déterminé pour que Gabriel le rattrape. De toute évidence, c'était le moment de vérité ! Le baptême du feu ! Si le jeune ange était capable de tenir tête à ces démons, alors l'apprentissage conférer par Gabriel serait parfaitement achevé. Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais, il était trop tard, la bataille était engagée, et l'affrontement semblait inévitable ! Plus le temps de faire marche arrière ni même de battre en retraite.

Non loin de là, Haniel et Raphaël assistaient à la scène, le regard médusé. « Ces deux-là avaient perdu toute sagesse » songeait Raphaël. Lui qui était un intellectuel, féru de science et de médecine, mais peu enclin au combat, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la psychologie des anges guerriers. Pour lui, seule Haniel, leur sœur, était une combattante raisonnée, agissant avec méthode et finesse. Ces autres frères étaient, pour lui, des brutes irréfléchis et féroces quand il s'agissait de sortir les armes. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de repousser les limites de leur hardiesse et de confronter leur performance. Raphaël, l'archange à la longue chevelure tressée, ses petites lunettes rondes sur le nez _(une pure coquetterie),_ était cependant inquiet de la tournure des événements. Même s'il ne doutait pas de l'efficiente force de son frère Gabriel, il éprouvait toujours une crainte tacite pour le noble paladin aux ailes d'ébène. Celui-ci prenait toujours des risques inconsidérés qui avaient bien souvent failli lui coûter cher. Cependant, cette nuit, Gabriel ne pourrait probablement pas s'appuyer sur le jeune Satiel, insuffisamment aguerri dans les arts du combat.

-Veux-tu que j'aille les aider ? interrogea Haniel

-Non, restons en retrait pour l'instant et observons le déroulement de la situation ! répondit Raphaël

-Ils ne sont que deux, face à une bonne trentaine...ce n'est pas équitable Raphaël ! J'ai peur pour eux, peur pour Gabriel, il était inquiet, il avait pressenti cette attaque et maintenant Satiel est impliqué.

-Quel crétin, pourquoi ne fait-il pas suffisamment confiance à ces intuitions ? Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de développer cette prédisposition. Quelle tête de mule ! Il ne m'écoute jamais ! bougonna Raphaël d'un air soucieux.

-Tant pis, j'y vais, je resterai à distance et j'essuierai les attaques collatérales ! annonça Haniel d'un ton décidé.

L'archange féminin s'éloigna avec grâce du cortège des ophanim qui s'agglutinaient autour de Raphaël, attendant l'ordre de procéder à leur transfert vers les shamayim.

Haniel ne tarda pas à obtenir un point de vue globale du conflit. Une quinzaine de démons haborym, lourdement armés encerclaient les deux anges dans un combat rapproché. Elle tressaillit face à la violence des corps-à-corps. Les bruits des chocs faisaient trembler son cœur pétri d'angoisses pour ses compagnons. Mais Gabriel et Satiel étaient parvenus à faire tomber plus de la moitié de l'effectif infernal. Reprenant courage, elle s'apprêta à bander son arc pour couvrir les arrières de ses braves alliés, quand tout à coup une flèche, surgit de nulle part, pointa vers elle à une vitesse prodigieuse. En esquivant agilement le trait démoniaque, elle reconnut sa forme si particulière et son matériau singulier. Le fin carreau était composé d'irridium natif, l'un des métaux les plus durs, extrêmement rare sur terre. Sa pointe incendiaire ne renfermait pas de flammes mais une pierre de réalgar, mortel pour toutes formes de vie céleste. Haniel compris instantanément ce qui se tramait en coulisses. Une dangereuse embuscade était sur le point de se refermer sur eux. Les tireurs aux flèches meurtrières se rapprochèrent peu à peu du champ de bataille aérien. Le vent se leva, amenant soudainement un violent orage d'altitude. Des nuages menaçant s'amoncelèrent, camouflant sournoisement la présence des redoutables archers de la mort. Les éléments semblaient être de leur côté pour garantir la réussite de leur guet-apens.

« Des tueurs d'anges ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la terreur.

Les haborym déferlaient avec véhémence sur Gabriel et son novice. L'archange parait, avec grande dextérité, les coups brutaux des démons armés d'imposantes lames savamment effilées. Sa cuirasse d'argent encaissait difficilement les assauts des attaques plus rapprochés. Le clan du ha Ra utilisait des armes considérablement résistantes.

Satiel, lui, était déchaîné ! Sa témérité était impressionnante et il paraissait déterminé à vaincre cette milice démoniaque à lui tout seul. La dague d'un assaillant parvint malgré tout à trancher l'une des sangles de son pectoral. En conséquence, les Luwak, qu'il conservait attachées contre sa poitrine, avaient faillies lui échapper. Elles le privaient désormais de son bras gauche, avec lequel il s'efforçait de les maintenir.

Gabriel avait aussi subis quelques dommages, mais sa célérité rendait la tâche difficile aux démons qui lui tenait tête. Le Sar _(prince)_ était réputé pour être coriace et infatigable. Le sang de ses adversaires fusait de toute part. Ses offensives était vive et sauvage. Ses ennemis, décontenancer, n'était pas aussi rapide que lui.

L'arme de prédilection de Gabriel était un ancien cimeterre que lui avait offert le calife de la dynastie des Ummeyades, au coté duquel il avait, jadis, combattu. Dans sa furie, le guerrier ailé avait perdu de vue son jeune Satiel. Il le chercha du regard entre deux estafilades qu'il infligea à ses agresseurs avant de trancher leurs ailes de peaux tannées. C'était le dernier ennemi à sa portée, et il constata qu'ils étaient parvenu à décimé entièrement la milice des haborym.

Mais une voix familière attira son attention dans le calme retrouvée de cette victoire apparente.

-GABRIEL ! DES TUEURS D'ANGES ! DES FLECHES DE REALGAR ! C'EST UN PIEGE ! hurla Haniel de toutes ses forces en direction de son frère.

Gabriel balaya la zone du regard et aperçu Satiel qui se dirigeait imprudemment vers les lignes d'archers assassins. Aussitôt, il s'élança en hâte vers le jeune ange qui ignorait tout de ses flèches si particulières.

-SATIEL ! ON SE REPLIE !REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ! s'époumona Gabriel.

Mais Satiel était emporté par l'exaltation guerrière et ne voulait pas entendre les avertissements de son mentor. Il continuait de voler précipitamment pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, inconscient du traquenard mortel que le ha Ra avait fomenté. Gabriel se propulsa vers son apprenti pour tenter de l'arracher à cette première vague de traits destructeurs que les démons venaient tout juste de décocher.

D'agiles esquives avaient permis aux deux malakhim _(pluriel de « malakh », ange en hébreu)_ de ressortir indemne de cette première attaque.

Gabriel parvint à rattraper Satiel et lui agrippa violemment le bras.

-PARTONS D'ICI !MAINTENANT, TU DOIS M'OBEIR ! vociféra de colère le mentor excédé.

-MAIS POURQUOI ? JE PEUX LES AVOIR ! ILS SONT A MOI ! clamait Satiel avec audace.

Sans perdre de temps, les archers du ha Ra lança une deuxième offensive de projectiles porteurs du funeste minéral. L'essaim de flèches létales se rua implacablement sur leurs cibles ailées. Haniel avait tenté de ralentir la progression de leurs assaillants par ses salves de carreaux archangéliques, sans parvenir à percer leur défense. Elle devait elle aussi battre en retraite devant l'inévitable défaite.

Gabriel tira le jeune ange en contrebas pour les dérober tous les deux de la trajectoire des bolides meurtriers. Mais cette fois-ci, l'impitoyable rafale ne manqua pas son objectif ! De foudroyants impacts séparèrent le maître de son élève dans une violente déflagration. Des plumes d'ange volèrent en éclat par la puissance du choc ! Gabriel partait à la dérive et se battait pour regagner le contrôle de son vol. Il s'était vu amputer de plusieurs grandes rémiges de son aile gauche, ce qui le faisait vaciller dangereusement. Quand il eut retrouvé une relative maîtrise, l'archange aperçu...Satiel.

Le jeune soldat angélique dégringolait, immobile, léthargique! Gabriel fonça à toute allure vers l'ange inanimé. Il l'empoigna solidement et le serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de dévier davantage. Il examina dans la précipitation le corps de son néophyte, passant sa large main sur les zones non protégées par son armure de bronze. Mais rien ! Aucune plaie détectée ! Pas une seule contusion discernable!Il avait peut être été « simplement sonné par la collision sans subir de dégâts apparents ! » tenta de se persuader Gabriel.

L'archange effleura le dos de Satiel et constata la présence d'une tige d'acier fermement encastrer entre la racine de ses deux ailes. Quand il retira sa main, maculé de sang, il comprit avec affliction que son protégé avait été profondément touché par une flèche contenant une de ces maudites pierres de Réalgar, et que son plastron d'airain n'avait pas résisté à la dureté de l'iridium.

Le tumultueux orage zébrait la nuit de sa foudre furieuse. Les cinglantes ondées ruisselaient sur le corps des deux anges vacillants et hagards. Les bourrasques intempestives malmenaient leurs ailes épuisées.

Gabriel releva son visage vers celui de son jeune apprenti. Les yeux noisette de Satiel commençaient déjà à se vitrer de néant. Celui-ci les posa sur son mentor, qui ne pouvait retenir son chagrin, malgré son austérité habituelle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi élégiaque, lui qui était un modèle d'impassibilité en temps de guerre, craint et respecter pour son flegme légendaire. Le jeune soldat blessé tenta désespérément de remuer ses lèvres devenues sèches et froides. Gabriel approcha son oreille de la bouche du malakh _(« ange » en hébreu)_ déliquescent pour mieux entendre sa voix balbutiante.

\- Ils...ils m'ont eu, Sar ! Je...je vais m'en sortir, ne...n'est-ce pas ? Mon...mon maître, je vais...je vais m'en sor...sortir ! Susurra-t-il douloureusement.


	4. Descente aux enfers

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 4**

Descente aux enfers

Les anges du ha Tov n'étaient pas censés éprouver la haine. Ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de la colère chez ces êtres célestes était en réalité un excès de zèle dans leur service divin. Aucun malakh n'était méprisant ou même insultant envers un ange du Mal ou un démon. Au contraire, ils leur témoignaient un respect, qu'ils ne méritaient pas vraiment, en souvenir de leur source commune : Le Saint, béni soit-il. L'originedu ha Ra était purement issue de la Volonté divine. En incarnant la parfaite antithèse du ha Tov _(le bien)_ , nature essentielle de D-ieu, le ha Ra permettait ainsi l'existence du libre arbitre pour toutes les créatures : terrestres et célestes.

Les malakhim, malgré leur puissante intelligence et leur nature supérieure, n'étaient pas des automates insensibles obéissant froidement aux décrets divins. En raison de leur proximité avec Hachem, les anges avaient donc un libre arbitre bien plus pure et plus sublimée que celui des hommes.

Les anges éprouvaient également toutes sortes d'émotions. Ils pouvaient ressentir la joie, l'allégresse, l'amour mais aussi le chagrin et la tristesse. Ces émotions considérées à tort comme typiquement humaines, susceptibles de conduire à toutes sortes de débordements et de passions, étaient également le lot du peuple ailé. Ils possédaient une vaste palette de sentiments très profonds, magnifiés, presque surnaturels, bien plus riches et complexes que ceux d'un mortel. Seule la haine, la colère, la jalousie et l'orgueil devaient être absolument proscrits de leur cœur, sous peine de se voir inévitablement sombrer dans les dédales du mal.

Ce que ressentait Gabriel à cet instant le menait irrésistiblement vers les frontières de ces sentiments interdits. Serrant le jeune Satiel contre son armure ébréchée, le vol chancelant, l'archange ressentait l'onde de la révolte monté en lui. Pourquoi Satiel ? Pourquoi maintenant et de cette odieuse façon? Il allait mourir et Gabriel ne pouvait absolument pas intervenir. Il devait accepter cette fatalité et poursuivre la mission jusqu'à son terme. Le malakh devait ravaler sa rancœur et mener à bien son mandat. Gabriel était obéissant. Il avait connu quelques débordements dans le passé, des excès de ferveur ou encore des dérapages contrôlés, mais rien qui n'avait pu compromettre son intégrité angélique et sa fidélité au ha Tov.

Les ailes de Satiel commençaient lentement à s'effriter, se réduisant en une fine brume de cendres blanchies. Son mentor assistait, impuissant à la disparition de son jeune élève, son ami, son petit « frère ».

-VITE!RAPHAEL!HANIEL VA CHERCHER RAPHAEL ! IL FAUT QU'IL LE SAUVE...qu'il le sauve... il doit s'en sortir ! Satiel...Satiel ! Non...NON SATIEL, reste avec moi ! gémissait Gabriel

Les anges ne connaissaient pas la mort à proprement parler. Les êtres surnaturels étaient d'essence immortelle mais pouvaient être détruis par la seule volonté de leur Créateur. Même un malakh gravement touché dans le olam hazé, ne risquait pas de succomber à ses blessures. Sa shekhina avait la capacité d'accélérer sa guérison et ainsi le remettre promptement sur pied. Dans le cas contraire, si l'ange souffrant ne pouvait bénéficier des soins prodigués par son halo, il se verrai alors soumis aux lois naturelles d'une lente et pénible cicatrisation.

En règle générale, la « mort » d'un ange était un événement décider à l'avance et conclu comme un accord entre D-ieu et son serviteur. Ce dernier retournait donc se fondre dans l'Ain Sof, l'insondable infinitude divine. Cette fin était considérée comme l'ultime communion avec de berceau primordial de toutes choses. Mais si une source extérieure à D-ieu, comme le clan du Mal, se chargeait d'ôter la vie à un être céleste, le chaos du vide absolu lui ferait office de tombeau. Le malakh serait alors privé de toute félicité et de toute communion avec la lumière pour l'éternité. Aucune action n'était faite sans le consentement d'Hachem, aucune vie ne devait être créée ou détruite sans son suprême accord, mais de toute évidence, le clan du ha Ra avait réussi à contourner cette interdiction en découvrant les mortelles propriétés de la pierre « tueuse d'ange ».

Le minéral démunissait un ange de sa shekhina, et donc de toutes possibilités de régénération quasi instantanée. Le réalgar, enchâssé dans le corps du malakh désormais vulnérable, pouvait alors distiller progressivement son poison, pour finalement réduire sa victime en un tas de poussières.

Le néant, le vide, la vacuité béante de l'absence de D-ieu : c'était ça, l'enfer des anges.

-RAPHAEL ! RAPHAEL VIENS VITE! SATIEL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! HANIEL VA CHERCHER RAPHAEL ! S'égosilla Gabriel

Gabriel ne pouvait accepter un tel drame! Le jeune et innocent Satiel ne pouvait pas mériter une mort aussi cruelle. Les anges du ha Tov avaient supporté beaucoup trop de perte à cause de la pierre poison mais Hachem n'intervenait jamais dans ce genre de conflit. Pourquoi ? Lui qui dirigeait son monde d'une main de maître, avec justice et sagesse, pourquoi ne mettait-il pas un terme à ce fléau ? Pourquoi fermait-il les yeux sur ces atrocités ? L'archange pluriséculaire connaissait le cœur de son Père, il l'aimait, même quand celui-ci éditait ses ordonnances les plus sévères. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son D-ieu tolérait ces infractions aux règles de la vie angélique. Dans les shamayim, personne n'osait remettre en cause l'étonnant silence du Saint béni soit-il sur ce sensible sujet, et tous invoquaient son omniscience indiscutable pour éviter toute révolte contre le Roi des rois. Pour les anges du grand conseil, D-ieu savait ce qu'Il faisait, même si sa volonté suscitait parfois l'incompréhension générale.

Gabriel était envahi de doute. Et si tout était de sa faute ? Il n'avait pas tenu Satiel informé du danger que représentait le Réalgar. En effet, ce genre d'attaque avait connu une accalmie certaine, et tout le peuple des shamayim pensait que l'unique gisement terrestre du terrible minéral était définitivement tari. De toute évidence, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas et la trêve fut de courte durée.

L'archange mentor avait envie de hurler son dégoût et de déployer toute sa rancœur contre les auteurs de ce crime abominable, mais il demeurait paralysé par la scène dont il était témoin. Le jeune ange mourant était devenu cendré et friable. Le moindre geste, la moindre bourrasque de vent, le moindre battement de paupières l'effaçait inévitablement de la matérialité pour l'emporter vers le chaos. De surcroît, les puissantes averses orageuses n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Malgré son agonie, le bras frêle et sclérosé de Satiel continuait d'enserrer les précieuses Luwak, dans un dernier élan de dévotion.

-HANIEL!RAPAHEL!VIIIIIITE!DEPECHEZ VOUS ! continua de crier Gabriel.

A ces mots presque inaudibles dans le fracas de l'orage qui ne faiblissait pas, l'archange Haniel plana vers son frère visiblement bouleversé. Quand elle réussit à s'accrocher aux deux soldats, la secousse de l'accostage désagrégea les jambes du pauvre Satiel déjà amputé de ses ailes, et qui continuait de s'émietter dans les bras de son maître.

\- O NON ! HANIEL ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! VA T'EN ! Va chercher Raphaël, il doit pouvoir le sauver ! VAS-Y ! DEPEPECHE TOI AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD ! hurla Gabriel.

-GABRIEL ! ARRETE ! C'EST TERMINE! Satiel ne peux pas être sauvé ! Prends-lui les Luwak et partons d'ici ! LA HORDE ! ILS ARRIVENT ! GABRIEL SAUVE TA VIE ! Ton aile est abîmée, viens, dépêches-toi !

-NON ! Tu as le bâton d'Aaron ! Donne-le-moi, VITE ! Sa magie doit pouvoir le sauver ! DONNE-LE-MOI!

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'utiliser les reliques ! GABRIEL, personne ne peut sauver un ange des effets du Réalgar, tu le sais !

Ballotter par les rafales de vent violent, le corps de Satiel tomba en poussière presque intégralement, à l'exception de son bras gauche tenant encore fermement les tablettes de la Loi. Le regard de Gabriel se décomposa à la vue du membre qui restait entre ses mains tremblantes! Il aurait voulu vomir sa colère et hurler sa tristesse de toutes ses forces, mais c'est le mutisme de la stupeur qui s'empara de sa conscience. Haniel continuait de se cramponner désespérément à son frère, tentant de le ramener à la raison face au danger qui se rapprochait avec diligence. La milice des archers avaient délaissé leurs arcs au profit d'armes de poings taillés à même la roche de réalgar. L'offensive promettait d'être particulièrement redoutable.

Raphaël parut au loin en faisant de grands signes, tentant de rameuter ses acolytes vers la seule porte de sortie de cet enfer : les ophanim.

-Et La tablette de la Chaya ? elle peut LUI RENDRE LA VIE ! ELLE PEUT LE RAMENER ! HANIEL, aide moi à l'activer ! Il doit y avoir un moyen ! HACHEM ! ENTENDS NOUS ! VIENS A NOTRE AIDE ! supplia Gabriel dans un sursaut d'espoir.

-GABRIEL ! CA SUFFIT ! On ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir, c'est impossible ! C'est fini mon cœur, c'est terminé ! Viens, je t'en prie, fuyons ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'aime mon frère ! Viens avec moi ! Viens ! VITE ! supplia Haniel pleine d'angoisses.

L'archange roula des yeux saturés de larmes vers l'archère archangélique à la chevelure d'ambre et au tempérament d'ordinaire enjoué. Sa profonde détresse semblait avoir eu raison de lui et malgré ses efforts, celui ci ne parvenait plus à contenir ses émotions qui déferlaient en lui telle une foule compacte et gesticulante. C'était l'échec de trop ! Il y avait eu trop de morts, trop de deuil dans le camp des serviteurs du Bien, trop de vies arrachées au mépris des Lois fondamentales de l'équilibre. Et D-ieu qui n'intervenait pas ! Aucun jugement ! Aucun blâme, ni admonestation !

La perte de Satiel était le coup de grâce pour Gabriel. A quoi bon respecter ce stupide code d'honneur face à des êtres qui osaient honnir les Lois divines ? A quoi bon leur accorder un quelconque respect, eux qui avaient privé gratuitement un jeune innocent d'un glorieux futur. L'archange arracha les Luwak du bras noircis et charbonneux de son jeune ami qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, et les ficha entre les mains de sa sœur, accompagné de l'urne contenant la précieuse manne qu'il transportait dans sa besace. Il avait maintenant un nouveau mandat, une affaire personnelle à régler : Il devait supprimer ses créatures du mal pour l'honneur et la mémoire de Satiel.

-Désolé Haniel, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça...retourne auprès de Raphaël et mettez les reliques en sécurité, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! assura Gabriel avec fermeté.

-NON GABRIEL ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! Tu ne peux pas faire justice toi-même ! GABRIEL ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

-Je dois le faire, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire ! Combien de morts sont encore à prévoir ? Je ne peux plus l'accepter !

-Tu ne pourras pas les vaincre seul ! Gabriel, je t'en prie, rentrons chez nous ! Viens, je t'en supplie, partons !

-Je vais les DETRUIRE, CES CHIENS ! Grogna Gabriel en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de sa sœur.

-NON, pas tout seul, laisse-moi au moins me battre à tes côtés ! Suggéra Haniel.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! J'ai déjà perdu Satiel, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! rétorqua-t-il avec sévérité

Haniel connaissait la détermination de son frère. A lui seul, il était capable d'annihiler d'un revers de main toute une armée démoniaque. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la témérité du malakh, elle en était consciente. Mais l'immense chagrin de l'archange obscurcissait sa raison. Les méandres de sa colère pouvaient le perdre et le conduire à la mort. Dans un sursaut, Haniel tira une des deux luwak et l'enfouit aussitôt dans le plastron d'argent de Gabriel.

-Que fais-tu ? Tu es folle ? Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez nous avec les reliques ! interrogea son frère

-Non, Gabriel, garde celle-ci avec toi ! C'est une assurance ! L'assurance de te revoir vivant ! Tu protégeras la tablette tant qu'elle sera sur toi, à défaut de vouloir protéger ta vie ! Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te retenir ! Je t'aime Gabriel ! Qu'Hachem te soit favorable et qu'il te guide ! Déclara-t-elle résignée.

Gabriel lança un dernier regard vers Haniel, empli de tendresse et de reconnaissance. L'archange pouvait capter ses craintes au fond de ses yeux clairs, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire renoncer à son désir de justice, pas même une sœur éplorée, aussi aimante soi-elle. Il effleura sa joue, gâtée par les larmes, dans un ultime geste d'amour fraternelle. Le Malakh s'extirpa lentement de son étreinte et s'élança vers la troupe des fantassins armés de leurs dangereuses lames réalgariennes. Haniel hurla vers son frère archange, lui gémissant son amour avec l'espoir de le retrouver triomphant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait au loin vers la houleuse horde de démons guerriers.

Gabriel n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de lui. Il aurait sûrement préféré contracter cette vibrante assurance quelques heures auparavant, quand ses intuitions le taraudaient et qu'il avait malheureusement choisi de réduire au silence.

Il allait restaurer la balance en anéantissant ces malfrats, sans passer par le protocole habituel, passant outre les usages de bienséance et le respect de l'étiquette angélique. Il aimait son Créateur, et pour lui, son acte n'était pas une mutinerie. Puisque Hachem n'intervenait pas, Gabriel devait rétablir l'équilibre lui-même, en détruisant ceux qui osaient piétiner les lois indéfectibles de son D-ieu. Pour le Créateur de toutes choses, cette affaire devait peut-être se régler entre anges et démons ?


	5. la loi du talion

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 5**

La loi du Talion

Gabriel fonçait avec détermination vers ses ennemis, malgré son aile meurtrie par le combat précédent. Arrivé à hauteur de la milice, l'archange déploya toute la puissance de son irradiante shekhina. Le halo était si intense qu'il rivalisait avec le vif éclat du tonnerre qui secouait la nuit. L'orage était de plus en plus déchaîné et commençait à se muter en une forte tempête. Les larges rémiges de son pennage gauche avaient été endommagées mais, fort heureusement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à voler. Les ailes d'un ange représentaient la plus grande faiblesse d'un malakh. Bien que très résistantes et acérées sur leurs bordures, les plumes arrachées par accident, quant à elles, ne pouvaient pas repousser instantanément. Il fallait plusieurs mois pour que les gigantesques pennes se renouvellent. D'ordinaire, les anges de guerre portaient des cuirasses alaires, sortes de protections métalliques qui recouvraient les articulations de leurs attributs aériens, de l'humérus jusqu'au métacarpe. Mais cette nuit-là, Gabriel en était dépourvu, n'ayant pas prévu un affrontement aussi sérieux pour cette énième sortie dans le olam hazé.

Les démons, aveuglés et désorientés par l'aura du guerrier céleste, se dispersèrent à travers le ciel orageux. Ils semblaient vouloir battre en retraite malgré l'impressionnante supériorité que leur conférait leur armement en Réalgar. Ils connaissaient les ravages qu'une shekhina survoltée pouvait infliger à leur race. Ses salves lumineuses avaient le pouvoir de détruire toutes créatures malignes dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. Le néfaste minéral ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dans se genre d'offensive angélique. Ils avaient provoqué la colère de l'archange en assassinant son disciple, et les soldats démoniaques redoutaient désormais le courroux du célèbre héraut de D-ieu.

-VOUS M'FAITES QUOI LA, BANDE DE LACHES ? protesta énergiquement Keteb, leur chef de file.

-Mais maître, sa maudite shekhina, elle est trop puissante, y va nous tous nous dézinguer! répondirent les fantassins apeurés qui se pressaient autour de leur dirigeant.

-SINISTRES MAUVIETTES ! ENCERCLEZ-LE ET CIBLEZ SES AILES ! N'oubliez pas qu'c'est son point faible ! ALLEZ-Y, BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! TUEZ-MOI CE SALE EMPLUMEE ET RAM'NEZ MOI SA P'TITE GUEULE DE MERDEUX! hurla Keteb pour remotiver ses troupes.

La tête d'un archange aussi réputé que Gabriel représentait assurément un magnifique trophée de guerre. Keteb avait la folie des grandeurs et ne pensait qu'à détrôner son supérieur hiérarchique, un démon nommé Reshef. Avec une si belle victoire, les anges supérieurs du ha Ra le feraient assurément monter en grade. Depuis que les dépositaires du Mal avaient planifié le meurtre massif des serviteurs du ha Tov, en défiant les Lois divines et en mettant à jour le pouvoir létal du Réalgar, les démons de rangs inférieurs se donnaient un malin plaisir à enrichir leurs tableaux de chasse. Toutes les ruses étaient permises pour épater la galerie, chacun souhaitant par-dessus tout recevoir les honneurs des plus hauts dignitaires du clan.

Gabriel se maintenait à distance de l'infanterie qui revenait à la charge en poussant un cri animal. Il pulsait les rayons de son ardente shekhina pour consumer les quelques audacieux démons l'approchant de trop près. Il n'avait pas de plan ni de stratégie élaborée. Il comptait uniquement sur la force destructrice de son rayonnant halo, sachant que son usage excessif le viderait peu à peu de sa vitalité. Mais il était difficile d'envisager un corps à corps avec ces bêtes équipés de la pierre poison. Gabriel n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres options.

« J'vais m'le faire ce bâtard ! J'ai déjà eu son p'tit copain, j'dois finir le travail !» marmonna dans sa barbe le démon criminel qui avait tirer la flèche assassine sur Satiel. L'odieuse créature dégaina sa dague de Réalgar et entrepris de surprendre les arrières de l'archange qui continuait de décimer, un par un, ses assaillants.

-APPROCHEZ SALES CHIENS ! Approchez si vous l'osez ! Vous faites moins les fiers, face à un Sar, hein ? Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait, IMMONDES CHAROGNES ! vociféra Gabriel embué de rage faisant fit de l'habituelle déontologie des princes du ha Tov. Le temps jouait contre lui : il devait tous les exterminés avant que ses forces ne l'abandonne complétement.

Le perfide Keteb pressait ces soldats encore vivants à répondre aux provocations lancées par le malakh, mais celui-ci exterminait tout ceux qui prétendaient, dans leur arrogance, être à la hauteur du défi. De toute évidence, Gabriel allait triompher de ces scélérats plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de l'assassin du jeune Satiel qui semblait résolu à occire l'invincible archange.

Le fourbe, qui planait à l'affût derrière Gabriel, sauta brusquement sur le guerrier céleste, harponnant ses ailes à l'envergure colossale. Il était sur le point de le poignarder de sa lame infâme quand, d'un geste vif, l'archange lui saisit la patte, qui lui servait de bras, l'empêchant de justesse d'accomplir son macabre forfait. Un combat rapproché s'était désormais engagé entre les deux lutteurs. La proximité du Réalgar réduisait considérablement tout rayonnement shekhinatique, et Gabriel assistait impuissant au déclin progressif de son auréole protectrice. Privé du plein potentiel de sa shekhinah, le Sar devait désormais éviter à tout prix d'être empalé par la dague de roche tueuse. A défaut de pouvoir libérer sa patte de la puissante emprise archangélique, le démon détourna son agression sur l'aile de son rival, déjà amoindri, en y plantant ses crocs acérés. La souffrance était vive et brûlante et le malakh commença à dévier sa trajectoire de vol, entamant une incontrôlable descente. L'assaillant, coriace et endiablé, arrachait par poignées les plumes noires de sa proie, tandis que l'archange continuait de broyer son écœurante patte, tentant coûte que coûte de lui faire lâcher son arme. Malgré ses efforts, Gabriel ne put empêcher la lame d'entailler brièvement son avant-bras, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, tant elle était insoutenable.

-J'VAIS T'REDUIRE EN CENDRES, MINABLE PIGEON! COMME J'L'AI FAIT POUR L'AUTRE P'TIT PD ! J'AI LOUPE LA FEMELLE MAIS TOI J'T'AURAI ! beugla le démon délirant d'ambition !

-CHIURE DEMONIAQUE ! SALE CREVURE ! TU VAS LE PAYER ! rétorqua Gabriel surexcité par sa soif de vengeance.

En un éclair, L'archange ivre de colère vit ses forces se décupler, et parvint à faire lâcher prise la bête furieuse qui avait gravement saccagé son aile. Surpris par ce brusque retournement de situation, le démon eut juste le temps de sentir la lame du sabre angélique lui perforer les entrailles de part en part.

-CA, C'EST POUR SATIEL, SALE PETITE MERDE ! fulmina le malakh dans un ultime effort.

Mais le pauvre bougre ne pouvait plus voir son bourreau car la shekhina de celui-ci s'était complément mise en sommeil. Gabriel était devenu, malgré lui, invisible aux regards des disciples du ha Ra. Le corps du démon se détacha de la lame du cimeterre pour ensuite se désintégrer dans une explosion de vapeur poussiéreuse.

C'était fini, Gabriel avait obtenu justice et vengé son jeune ami. C'était enfin fini, bel et bien terminé. L'archange desserra la pression de ses doigts sur le manche de son arme et céda à l'attraction de sa chute effrénée. Le vieux sabre oriental se perdit dans la nuit brumeuse, lézardée par la foudre. Gabriel était épuisé et sérieusement blessé. Il lui était impossible de voler tant son aile gauche était dégradée et affreusement douloureuse. Il ne parvenait plus à activer sa shekhina à cause de la plaie que lui avait infligée le poignard de Réalgar. Quelques micro-fragments avaient dû se ficher dans sa chair, mais heureusement, en quantité insuffisante pour attenter à sa vie.

Le guerrier était en sévère difficulté et se laissait choir, impuissant et à bout de forces. Son aile droite s'enroula autour de son corps affaibli par sa dernière rixe, prévoyant le choc d'une rencontre imminente avec la surface. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour le soldat céleste: il allait s'écraser inévitablement sur le sol du olam hazé, et privé de son halo, il allait devenir captif des lois terrestres. De plus, il risquait d'être découvert par un mortel avide de curiosité.

L'archange était en pleine torpeur, mais ses dernières bribes de lucidité étaient toutes dirigées vers Satiel ! Sa revanche ne l'avait pas soulagé de son chagrin, son acte ne l'avait nullement délivré de sa culpabilité et de sa profonde amertume. « Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, pied pour pied, brûlure pour brûlure, blessure pour blessure, meurtrissure pour meurtrissure », telle était la loi du talion, inscrite dans la sainte Torah, elle qui avait été arrachée aux anges pour être donné aux hommes sur le mont Sinaï. Elle ne rendait assurément plus justice auprès des malakhim puisque Gabriel n'avait ressenti aucun apaisement, ni aucune satisfaction en appliquant le divin commandement. Peu importait, l'honneur de Satiel était lavé et c'était le peu qu'il pouvait encore lui offrir, par respect pour sa mémoire.

-Haniel ! Il faut partir maintenant ! Gabriel ne reviendra pas ! Soupirait amèrement Raphaël.

Les deux archanges s'étaient sensiblement éloignés de l'arène démoniaque où leur frère Gabriel avait décidé de s'attarder. Les ophanim oscillaient sur eux-mêmes, piaffant d'impatience comme des coursiers sur la ligne de départ. Haniel scrutait le lointain, malgré les rafales qui compliquait son vol stationnaire. Elle avait confiance en Gabriel, elle connaissait sa puissance et sa parfaite maîtrise des arts du combat. Elle était certaine qu'il allait paraître d'un instant à l'autre, brandissant fièrement son sabre en signe de victoire. Elle enroulerait alors ses bras délicats autour de son cou et le couvrirait de baisers. Haniel aimait follement son frère. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais son attitude n'était pas ambiguë puisque les habitants des shamayim ne ressentaient aucune considération amoureuse, et encore moins de pulsions sexuelles. Certes, il y avait eu des exceptions à la règle, au cours d'une époque aujourd'hui révolue, où les anges concernés avaient séjourné un peu trop longtemps dans le olam hazé, fréquentant assidûment l'espèce humaine et s'abandonnant totalement aux lois de la nature : Les fleurs, les petits oiseaux, un groupe de jeunes vierges batifolant près de la source, se peignant mutuellement les cheveux en rêvant de leur futur bien-aimé, des anges mâles à la beauté irréelle assistant au spectacle...le reste ne fut qu'une suite logique.

Un malakh était sensible à toutes les fluctuations vibratoires qui pouvait l'entourer, et plus il s'exposait aux influences du monde terrestre, plus ils pouvaient développer une certaine forme d' « humanité », avec tout ce que cette nature impliquait...

-Ne dis pas ça Raphaël ! Je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder... Je le sais, je le sens ! Répondit Haniel avec confiance.

-Mais justement : Moi, je ne le sens plus ! Je ne sens plus sa shekhina ! Je ne sens plus rien ! Mmmmm...mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire Haniel ! Tu as été irresponsable ! Tu l'as laissé se précipiter vers une mort certaine ! Tu as cautionné son suicide ! Mais nous sommes tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire! Si je ne m'étais pas défilé en restant en retrait, j'aurais certainement pu tenter de le raisonner, de le persuader de rentrer avec nous ! Tout est fichu ! Quel désastre ! s'affligea l'archange en baissant les yeux.

-Mais il est peut-être quelque part ! Il se cache ! Il est rusé ! Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait échoué ! C'est impossible ! Commença à sangloter Haniel.

-Nous ne pouvons plus nous attarder davantage. S'il reste encore des démons dans le secteur, ils vont finir par nous retrouver. Nous devons mettre en sécurité les reliques ! Haniel, nous devons rester concentrer sur notre mission ! C'est ce que Gabriel aurait souhaité ! As tu récupérer la manne? Et les Luwak, tu les as ?

-J'en ai donné une à Gabriel ! Et ne parle pas de lui au passé, je t'en prie !

-QUOI ? MAIS QU'ES CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? TU ES INSENCEE ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

-Mais Gabriel va revenir ! IL EST VIVANT ! IL REVIENDRA, RAPHAËL ! IL SE BATTRA JUSQU'AU BOUT POUR PRESERVER LA TABLETTE ! J'AI CONFIANCE EN LUI !

Haniel fondit en larmes, mitigée entre son fol espoir et les effluves de doute émisent par le pragmatique Raphaël. Le frère et sa sœur archangélique se résignèrent finalement à embarquer dans les ophanim pour rejoindre les cités célestes, honteux d'abandonner leur semblable derrière eux. Ils ne pouvaient déterminer avec certitude si Gabriel avait été tué par les haborym ou si celui-ci c'était réfugié en un lieu sûr. Mais avec l'aide de leur fratrie, les recherches seraient sans doute plus efficaces. S'il était encore sauf, Gabriel pourrait aisément tenir quelque temps en attendant le secours de son peuple. Dans le cas contraire, si la communauté angélique ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa trace, il fallait se préparer à l'inévitable deuil de l'un des 7 archanges les plus éminents des shamayim.

La Luwak que lui avait confiée sa sœur était toujours dissimulée sous son pectoral. Gabriel devait protéger la relique de la convoitise du ha Ra. Mais l'archange tuméfié semblait avoir abandonné toute conscience, tandis que sa course folle le rapprochait de la terre des hommes. De son regard apathique, il distinguait déjà les grandes étendues herbeuses de la surface, ondulant au gré des fortes bourrasques, tel un étrange océan végétal. Une immense ville trônait au milieu de cultures divisées en parcelles aux graphismes anarchiques. Gabriel plissa les yeux et fronça ses sourcils bruns, se préparant à la terrible collision. La métropole illuminée étaient semblable au firmament. Un reflet dans le miroir des mondes. Microcosme et macrocosme. Les néons-étoiles et autres luminaires routiers parsemaient le sol de constellations inconnues. Les toits se rapprochaient dangereusement du malakh qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un ultime instinct de préservation, pour limiter les effets de l'impact.

Dans un heurt retentissant, le corps de l'archange pulvérisa la couverture d'ardoise d'un immense bâtiment, pour aller s'abattre dans l'étage inférieur. Le fracas du schiste brisé concurrença un instant le tohu-bohu du climat tempétueux. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva au-dessus de la bâtisse pour s'évaporer aussitôt dans le souffle des violentes rafales. Le grondement de l'orage avait étouffé le vacarme causé par l'effondrement d'une section du toit. L'impressionnant édifice était excentré par rapport à la ville. Les puissantes averses commençaient à inonder les routes et à faire déborder les canalisations de tout le quartier. Soudain, la pluie cessa et la tempête se dissipa pour dévoiler progressivement la quiétude d'une nuit sans lune. Tout était redevenu miraculeusement calme et silencieux en une fraction de seconde.

Aux abords de la ville, Gabriel gisait sur le dos, assommé par sa chute vertigineuse, recouvert d'un monceau de tuiles bleuâtres, tranchantes et aiguisés. Le sol du palier était jonché de débris épars, de poutres abattues et de pans de mur éboulés.

Un souffle court. Un soupir douloureux. Le malakh était encore conscient au milieu de cet amas de ruines. Il était partiellement tapissé d'un monticule de gravats, les ailes mollement dépliées sur les décombres. L'archange émergea doucement de sa léthargie en remuant ses paupières martelées par les gouttes d'eau de pluie, qui continuaient de s'écouler du toit éventré. Il tâtonna, de ses doigts ankylosés, son flanc droit qui commençait à l'irradier d'une pénétrante douleur. Une lauze d'ardoise s'était profondément rivé dans ses côtes. L'atroce torture de son extraction emporta Gabriel dans une narcose inévitable. Il était désormais étendu, immobile et évanoui, baignant dans son propre sang, livré aux griffes du olam hazé et privé de toute assistance shekhinatique. Un malakh ne pouvait certes pas mourir de cette manière, mais les basses vibrations du olam hazé ne l'épargneraient sans doute pas des souffrances causées par ses multiples blessures. La nuit, prise d'une pitié soudaine pour l'ange infortuné, le lova dans ses voiles de silence et d'obscurité, loin des regards indiscrets. Son asile providentiel se situait à bonne distance de toutes agitations humaines. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne cathédrale, depuis longtemps désacralisée, et laisser à l'abandon par les prometteurs de cette ville ultra-moderne.

La voix caverneuse de Keteb se déchaînait sur ses quelques apôtres encore valides. Ils avaient tous vu l'opiniâtre démon, solidement ferrer au redoutable archange, disparaître dans les opaques cumulus de la tempête. Mais celui-ci n'était pas revenu avec la tête du serviteur de D-ieu. Il avait échoué lamentablement, au grand dam de son supérieur.

-PAUVRES ABRUTIS ! N'rester pas planter là ! Trouvé moi ce « corbac » auréolé ! JE VEUX SA TÊTE DE CUL SUR UN PLATEAU ! Je n'vous lach'rai pas tant qu'vous n'l'aurez pas r'trouvé ! commanda Keteb.

Les démons haborym passèrent les ombres de la nuit au peigne fin, inspectant toutes les strates des cieux environnants. Mais, ils ne trouvèrent ni la trace de leur compère démoniaque, ni celle du malakh. L'aurore narguait déjà les ténèbres en dardant ses premières lueurs. Keteb ne s'avouerait pas vaincu pour autant ! Il était déterminé à traquer son gibier angélique par tous les moyens. Un archange de cette importance ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçu, même sans sa shekhina. Il pouvait compter sur une certaine catégorie d'informateurs pour dénicher sa proie, des « indics » qui pouvaient voir ce que le clan du ha Ra étaient incapables de détecter, comme par exemple, un ange incognito dénué de son halo. Ces énigmatiques mouchards constituaient la « botte secrète » des agents du Mal et leur identité était soigneusement dissimulée. Personne ne devait les démasquer, et surtout pas le peuple des Shamayim !


	6. exploration urbaine

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 6**

Exploration urbaine

Ce vendredi soir, toute la jeunesse de Hagminton était de sortie pour célébrer le coup d'envoi des congés d'automne. Les rues du centre résonnaient d'innombrables éclats de voix, se mêlant au rythme des autoradios qui vibraient de musiques endiablées. Les trottoirs étaient déjà bondés à l'entrée des discothèques les plus branchées et les salles de concerts jouaient toutes à guichets fermés. C'était l'effervescence dans la grande ville, comme à chaque fin de semaine.

A la sortie du grand cinéma, quelques vendeurs itinérants proposaient toutes sortes de nourritures pour les cinéphiles affamés. On pouvait aussi entendre les tonitruantes sirènes des voitures de police résonner au loin, dans les banlieues sensibles de la métropole.

Ce soir là, Alicia était seule à la maison. Sa mère était encore de garde aux urgences de l'hôpital Hillcress, où elle officiait en tant qu'infirmière en chef. La jeune fille de 18 ans écumait les chaînes du câble avec nonchalance, sans trouver un programme à la hauteur de ses envies. Mollement étendue sur le canapé, elle scrutait machinalement les réseaux sociaux sur son smartphone pour combler son ennui, tout en jetant un œil blasé au poste de télévision qui enchaînait les images épileptiques.

Elle était en panne d'inspiration en ce début de vacances, elle qui, d'ordinaire, était si prolifique sur ses nombreux carnets de croquis. Alicia adorait dessiner. Elle avait un don pour les arts plastiques et se trimbalait toujours avec un crayon à la main. Elle griffonnait souvent à table ou pendant les cours. Mais depuis quelques jours, sa créativité l'avait quittée, laissant ses mines de plomb et autres critériums au chômage technique.

La jeune artiste en herbe était une grande rêveuse. Elle recherchait l'absolu en toutes choses, avide de réponses sur le sens de la vie et se gavant de lectures pseudo-philosophiques pour assouvir sa quête métaphysique. Mais Alicia restait très souvent sur sa faim, ne trouvant pas d'écho à la poésie de son jeune cœur pétri d'utopie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment exploré le monde des religions dans le but d'affiner ses recherches existentielles, les considérant comme désuètes et hautement culpabilisantes. De plus, Sarah, sa mère, ne l'avait éduqué dans aucune structure dogmatique. Elle lui enseigna simplement qu'un dieu existait, certes, mais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'enfermer dans une doctrine pré-établie pour se relier à Lui, et que tout un chacun devait se sentir libre de créer son propre paradigme. Mais selon Sarah, l'essentiel était : la VIE, la seule chose vraiment importante à ses yeux, un trésor sacré qui devait être préservé par tous les moyens.

Alicia aimait beaucoup sa mère pour sa simplicité et ses valeurs altruistes, mais les considérations personnelles que celle-ci lui avait transmises ne la satisfaisaient pas complètement. Elle désirait plus : quelque chose de merveilleux, un monde enchanteur, une réalité transcendante ! Sa mère demeurait malgré tout son modèle féminin, son héroïne, sa référence dans de nombreux domaines, elle, la femme indépendante et combative qui l'avait élevée seule depuis sa naissance, sans présence paternelle ou autre appuis familiaux.

Sarah n'avait ni père ni mère, ni oncle ni tante sur qui compter. En réalité, elle semblait n'avoir besoin de personne. C'était une « orpheline autoproclamée », disait-elle. Elle avait quitté son cocon familial durant sa prime jeunesse, coupant toutes communications avec ses proches et tirant un trait sur ce passé qu'elle ne souhaitait plus évoquer, même avec sa fille unique. Quant au père d'Alicia, celui-ci était mort avant sa naissance. Sarah évoquait rarement le souvenir de son défunt John. Elle ne s'étendait jamais sur le sujet, tant il restait douloureux. Alicia n'avait pas réellement souffert de son absence, puisque sa mère veillait continuellement à son équilibre affectif et à son bien-être matériel. Elles ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais, mère et fille bénéficiaient de tout le confort nécessaire pour menée une petite vie paisible.

Il était environ deux heures du matin. Sarah était toujours en service, les urgences étant probablement saturées, comme tous les week-ends. Alicia ne dormait pas. Elle aurait pu sortir faire la fête comme tous les autres jeunes de son âge, mais ce soir-là, ses projets étaient quelque peu différents. Dehors, le vent avait subitement changé de cap, envahissant la nuit d'une escadrille de nuages menaçants. Des averses soutenues commençaient déjà à fouetter le bitume, tandis qu'un faible et lointain coup de tonnerre retentit à la périphérie de la ville. La jeune fille somnolait devant la lucarne hypnotique de la télévision, quand une vibration sourde, secouant son téléphone portable, l'a sorti brutalement de son engourdissement. C'était Jenny, sa meilleure amie qui vivait à seulement deux pâtés de maisons de chez elle.

\- Salut « Poulette» ! C'est l'heure ! Alors, prête pour l'aventure ? déclara Jenny, d'un ton jovial.

-Mmmm, je commençais à m'endormir ! répondit Alicia d'une voix ensommeillée.

-HA NAN ! Tu m'as promis ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur s'coup là !

-Oui, CA VA ! Je sais...! bougonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas voir, ça va être ENORME ! En plus, t'as vu, y a un putain d'orage qui arrive ! J'hallucine grave ! L'ambiance va être digne d'un film de Sam Raimi et de Romero réunis! s'euphorisa Jenny.

-Et on y va comment ? C'est ton frère qui nous emmène ? demanda Alicia.

-Nan, mais il m'a filé les clés d'sa bagnole! Ça m'a quand même coûté 20 billets, mais l'amour de l'Art n'a pas d'prix ! lança son amie.

Alicia esquissa un sourire. Jenny était une originale qui ne manquait pas de piquant. Elle parvenait toujours à plaisanter de tout et de rien. Son amie, qu'elle connaissait depuis le cours élémentaire, était la personne la plus drôle qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

-Ok, « Bichette», passe me prendre dans 10 min, je t'attendrai devant la porte ! confirma-t-elle.

-Cool ! Et n'oublie pas ta lampe de poche ! Bisous ma belle ! A tout' !

Alicia raccrocha et se leva d'un bond. Elle engouffra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste qui traînait sur la table basse du salon, avant de l'enfiler à toute vitesse. La jeune fille poursuit son habillage en enroulant une écharpe de laine autour de son cou, tout en dégageant d'un geste gracieux sa chevelure d'un joli châtain ambré. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine attenante pour y dénicher une petite lampe à LED remiser dans un large tiroir fourre-tout. Un éclair soudain illumina la pièce qui était seulement éclairée par l'écran du téléviseur. L'orage se rapprochait.

Alicia s'était engagée auprès de Jenny pour l'assister dans son projet de film amateur. Son amie, une passionnée de cinéma, rêvait de devenir réalisatrice de films d'épouvante. Elle passait son temps à débusquer des lieux sordides pour tourner ses courts métrages en dilettante. La comédienne principale de ses œuvres était bien-sûr sa camarade de toujours : Alicia l'artiste rêveuse, dont l'incessante quête spirituelle conférait à son regard une aura mystérieuse et un petit air énigmatique.

Pour leur exploration du week-end, l'apprentie cinéaste avait trouvé un nouveau bâtiment insolite dans lequel elle pourrait tester sa nouvelle caméra. C'était la vieille cathédrale du quartier de Hyde Park, située sur la zone désaffectée de Srapger Road. Un projet de réhabilitation du vieil édifice, aujourd'hui abandonné faute de subventions, rendit son accès interdit pendant plusieurs années. Tout avait été laissé à l'abandon, les travaux n'ayant jamais été véritablement entrepris. Son cadre sinistre et son atmosphère sépulcrale offriraient toutes les conditions requises pour réaliser toutes sortes de scènes horrifiques. L'orage, qui s'était invité à la dernière minute, ajouterait sûrement, à cette nuit si particulière, une ambiance délicieusement macabre.

Un coup de klaxon attira l'attention d'Alicia. C'était Jenny ! La jeune fille enfila son sac en bandoulière et se hâta vers la porte d'entrée. En un tour de clé, elle se retrouva dehors, sous la pluie orageuse. Le temps s'était dégradé en l'espace de quelques minutes. D'un pas décidé, Alicia se précipita pour monter à bord de l'auto que son amie avait garée sur le trottoir. Prête pour le départ, les deux jeunes complices se regardèrent avec un petit regard mutin, bien décidé à profiter de leur escapade nocturne.

-Si maman savait ça, elle me tuerait ! lança Alicia dans un sursaut de scrupules.

-T'inquiète, ça s'ra comme toutes les aut'fois, tu t'fera pas choper! Ta mère, elle bosse tout l'temps d'toute manière ! Et puis t'es majeure, t'es libre ! répondit avec assurance son amie.

-Ouais ! T'as raison ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis une adulte, faut qu'elle arrête de me couver ! Vas-y, on décolle ! Allons explorer la « l'église du diable » ! conclu-t-elle dans en mimant un petit rire démoniaque.

Les abords de Hyde Park était déserts et les fortes averses commençaient à faire déborder les égouts de ce quartier malfamé. Jenny conduisait à faible allure, tandis qu'assise à coté d'elle, Alicia examinait la caméra flambante neuve de son amie. Le macadam était accidenté dans cette partie de la ville. Presque tous les immeubles étaient vétustes. Ce secteur de Hagminton ressemblait à une ville fantôme. Il y avait seulement quelques groupes de sans-abri qui se réchauffaient devant de grands barils rouillés leur tenant lieu de brasero. Alicia et Jenny n'étaient pas vraiment rassurées mais la population ne semblait pas hostile. C'était juste un ghetto de miséreux, tel qu'il en existe dans toutes les grandes agglomérations du pays.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Leur voiture s'engagea sur l'immense parvis goudronné de la sombre cathédrale de Srapger Road. Elle était encore « plus lugubre que sur les photos qu'elle avait téléchargé », pensa Jenny. Celle-ci stoppa son véhicule et éteignit l'autoradio qui diffusait du vieux rock des années 2000. Elles se décidèrent à braver le mauvais temps qui sévissait à l'extérieur en s'extirpant rapidement de l'auto. Les deux amies se pressèrent de rejoindre le large portail du bâtiment abandonné pour se protéger de la pluie diluvienne qui ne faiblissait pas.

Le gigantesque porche, dont le bois était sculpté de scènes bibliques, abritait dans son cadre une petite porte d'entrée. Elles empruntèrent l'issue, dont la serrure avait été forcée, pour s'introduire dans la nef centrale. L'intérieur de l'ancien monument était partiellement détérioré par des graffitis et dépouillé de ses ornements sacerdotaux. Entre les deux rangée de bancs encore en place, une longue allée menait vers le chœur. En son sein, se dressait encore un imposant autel de marbre. Les quelques statues présentes étaient très endommagés, et une fine mousse verdâtre commençait à recouvrir la pierre sculptée. Les jeunes exploratrices déambulèrent silencieusement dans l'édifice nimbée de mystères, balayant les ombres par le faisceau de leur lampe torche.

-C'est ultra glauque ici ! Whaou ! J'ADORE ! se réjouissait Jenny en dégainant sa caméra.

-Je trouve l'endroit plutôt poétique ! Ça ne me fait pas vraiment peur ! répondit Alicia

-J'sais pas ce qui t'faut ! Regarde ces statues ! Elles sont super effrayantes, on dirait qu'elles vont s'mettre à bouger et s'jeter sur nous pour nous bouffer ! J'en ai des frissons ! s'amusa son amie.

-Regarde leur l'air triste, comme si elles avaient perdu leur place au paradis...on dirait des âmes déchues! Cette mélancolie...c'est si beau ! rétorqua Alicia en passant sa main sur une vieille statue de martyr au visage plaintif.

-Je sais qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ça, mais...Tu y crois à tout ça? interrogea Jenny.

-Croire à quoi ?

-Bein...à tout ça...le paradis, l'enfer, Dieu...enfin, tous ces trucs !

-Toi tu n'y crois pas ? Pourtant, tu baignes dans tout cet univers avec tes films ! ironisa Alicia.

-NAN ! Tout ça, c'est du cinéma, des légendes, mais ça s'arrête là ! répliqua son amie avec conviction.

-Moi, J'ai envie d'y croire, tu sais, mais...ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de certitudes ! Un truc qui me prouvent qu'il existe bel et bien autre chose derrière les apparences !

-Mais on pourra jamais avoir de preuves! Tout simplement parce que ça n'existe pas! Mon père, il dit : on naît, on meurt et c'est tout ! Il faut pas s'prendre la tête et profiter d'la vie au maximum ! Je dois dire que j'suis assez d'accord avec lui !

Alicia était très déçue par la réponse de son amie, elle qui était convaincue que la réalité de ce monde ne pouvait pas se limiter à son seul aspect matériel. Manifestement, Jenny paraissait trop obtuse pour partager ses aspirations spirituelles. Curieusement, les deux amies n'avaient jamais entretenue ce genre de conversation. Alicia, de nature discrète, avait peur du regard des autres, d'être considéré comme une illuminée ou même une folle. La jeune fille se sentait cruellement seule et n'avait personne avec qui échanger sur sa quête de sens, sauf peut-être avec Markus, leur camarade de terminal, un jeune homme un peu mystique. Mais celui-ci était davantage intéressé par le joli minois d'Alicia que par le salut de son âme.

-Viens, on monte à l'étage ! Je veux voir ce qu'il y a là-haut ! proposa Alicia

-Vas-y, moi j'finis de filmer en bas ! J'veux pas louper un seul détail ! lui répondit Jenny

Alicia n'était pas vraiment effrayée par l'atmosphère sombre des lieux. Elle emprunta l'escalier qui menait à la galerie supérieure, alors que son amie, caméra au poing, partie inspecter l'abside et la chapelle annexe. Le petit étage offrait une vue surplombante sur toute l'architecture du bâtiment ecclésiastique. Le niveau se divisait en deux pièces communicantes : une grande salle possédant une ouverture sur les corniches du toit, et une petite chambre mansardée. Cette dernière était jonchée de vieux draps sales et de bouteilles de bière vides. Sûrement un ancien squat. Un vieux fauteuil trônait au milieu de la pièce, bâché d'un linge blanc souillé par la crasse. Le cadre n'était pas très agréable et les odeurs de moisies que respirait Alicia lui donnaient des hauts le cœur. Elle pouvait entendre la pluie goutter sur le plancher en parquet brut, la toiture étant visiblement en très mauvais état.

Un flash lézarda la nuit, accompagner par un grondement terrifiant. La tempête se tenait désormais au-dessus du monument désacralisé. Les vives bourrasques s'infiltraient à travers le palier, provoquant de nombreux courants d'air glacial. Tandis qu'Alicia flânait dans la chambre remplie d'immondices, une puissante déflagration brisa le calme relatif de son investigation. Dans la grande salle jouxtant la petite pièce où elle se trouvait, le toit venait de céder dans un monstrueux craquement de tuiles et de poutre. Prise de panique, la jeune fille se réfugia derrière le sordide fauteuil, cachée sous l'épais tissu qui le recouvrait. Toute la galerie trembla dangereusement sous le choc de cette colossale détonation. Aussitôt, Jenny se mit à hurler de terreur ! Elle fonça vers le bas de l'escalier qu'avait emprunté son amie, tout en criant : « ALICIA ! ALICIA ! T'ES OU ? REPONDS MOI ALICIA ! » Elle avait trop peur de monter à l'étage et de découvrir le cadavre de sa meilleure amie.

L'orage s'éloigna soudain. Les rafales de vent se dispersèrent progressivement et la pluie cessa pour faire place au silence de la nuit. Alicia sortie de sa cachette et s'avança prudemment vers la pièce accidentée. Son cœur battait la chamade, choqué par la violence de l'impact. Une partie du toit s'était écroulé, « sûrement à cause de la foudre » pensa-t-elle. La jeune rescapée pouvait entendre Jenny s'égosiller en scandant inlassablement son prénom mais Alicia, encore sous le choc, était incapable de lui répondre ou même de prononcer un seul mot. Elle entendit tout à coup son smartphone émettre une petite sonnerie qui la tira de son apathie. Son amie tentait désespérément de la joindre.

-ALLO ! ALICIA ! TU ES VIVANTE ? TU VAS BIEN ? T'ES PAS BLESSEE ?

-Oui, ça va...enfin, je crois ! T'inquiète pas ! Je suis juste un peu sonnée ! Je descends tout de suite !

-Dépêche-toi ! Faut qu'on se barre d'ici, tout peut se casser la gueule !

La jeune fille traversa, à pas de loup, la grande salle démolie, enjambant un à un les gravats qui obstruait la voie conduisant à l'escalier. Un gémissement sourd attira son attention. Venant des décombres, elle entendit des bruissements étranges, comme si quelque chose s'y trouvait piégé. Son regard se dirigea irrésistiblement vers le fond de la vaste pièce, sous l'immense trou béant qui défigurait la toiture de l'édifice. Elle se rapprocha pour mieux distinguer ce qui remuait dans les ombres. Une bête? Un chat errant, peut-être? Une colonie de rats surpris par l'éboulement soudain de leur tanière ?

Mais ce qu'elle aperçut ne ressemblait pas du tout à un animal. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de curiosité devant une étrange silhouette se dissociant des ténèbres, nichée dans cet énorme amas de débris, dans cette vieille cathédrale oubliée de tous, là-bas, à Hyde Park, le quartier des laissé-pour-compte.


	7. l'étranger tombé du ciel

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 7**

L'étranger tombé du ciel

Alicia se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le fond de la vaste salle, où le toit venait de s'effondrer. Elle avançait à tâtons dans la pénombre, sans pouvoir utiliser sa lampe de poche, dont la batterie venait de se décharger. Une masse imposante émergeait des décombres. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer les contours de cette curieuse présence. Une sorte de grande tenture de velours noir se déploya soudainement pour s'abattre misérablement sur le sol tapissé d'ardoises brisées. L'étrange voilure était tissée de frémissantes plumes noires comme la nuit.

Alicia eut un mouvement de recul quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une aile, gigantesque, d'une envergure d'au moins deux mètres. En revanche, celle de gauche était presque entièrement dépouillée de son panache. Un corps était relié à l'impressionnant pennage : une forme humanoïde, bardée de métal luisant et de cuir souple. La jeune fille était pétrifiée à la vue de cette entité qui gisait devant elle. La chose émettait de faibles gémissements asphyxiés, haletant d'un souffle court et irrégulier. De ses larges mains, la créature parcourait gauchement les reliefs de son corps harnaché d'une luxueuse armure d'argent massif et sanglée de fin vélin tanné. Quand le personnage ailé déracina le tesson de schistes qui s'était fiché dans ses côtes, il émit un râle rauque, bref et étouffé. Il sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience tandis qu'un sang rouge grenat s'écoulait abondamment de sa plaie béante.

Alicia resta paralysée quelques minutes devant l'ahurissant spectacle qui venait de se dérouler à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelle était cette chose effrayante et inconnue ? D'où venait-elle ? Était-ce un homme ? Un animal ? Que devait-elle faire ? Crier ? Hurler ? Appeler à l'aide ? Ou bien devait-elle s'enfuir très loin d'ici, sans se retourner ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ou bien avait-elle une crise d'hallucination ? Était-elle devenue complément folle ?

« L'essentiel, c'est la VIE, la seule chose vraiment importante, un trésor sacré qui doit être préservé par tous les moyens. » La célèbre maxime de sa mère résonnait dans son esprit et frappait aux portes de sa compassion. Cette créature était gravement blessée, sa vie était peut-être en danger, et la jeune fille devait lui venir en aide, même si elle demeurait terrorisée. Poussée par un élan de charité, la bonne samaritaine s'avança aux abords de l'indéfinissable étranger sur lequel gouttait la pluie qui s'était accumulée sur le toit. Elle alluma l'écran de son téléphone pour tenter d'y voir un peu plus clair. Alicia observa longuement son visage marqué d'une insondable mélancolie. Ses traits d'apparences humaines étaient tourmentés par la douleur physique, mais également d'une détresse plus intérieure. Ses cheveux de jais, coupé court, étaient trempés, tout comme sa peau dont la carnation était d'un hâle irisée, rappelant les reflets d'une opale brunie par le soleil.

Elle dénoua son écharpe de laine et la déposa contre la sanglante lésion de son flanc droit. La zone inférieure de son corps n'était pas protégée par le métal de sa cuirasse. Son vêtement de cuir sombre finement martelé était lacéré à de multiples endroits. Il était contusionné de toute part. La jeune fille se mit à comprimer la blessure principale de toutes ses forces pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle utilisait tout l'appui de son poids pour stopper l'afflux sanguin. Grâce à l'expérience de sa mère dans le domaine médical, Alicia avait été très bien avisée sur les bons gestes à adopter en cas d'urgence. Elle n'avait pas trop conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et surtout...à qui ? Malgré son aspect surnaturel, la « bête » avait tout d'un homme. Elle commençait peu à peu à le considérer comme un être humain, faisant, l'espace d'un instant, abstraction de ses ailes qui tressaillaient encore au milieu des débris jonchant le parquet.

Brusquement, son téléphone portable se mit à claironner, vibrant bruyamment sur le plancher en bois où elle l'avait déposé. Jenny, très inquiète, essayait de nouveau de la contacter. La jeune secouriste sursauta de frayeur, craignant que cette musique stridente provoque le brutal réveil de l'homme ailé. Elle quitta précipitamment son chevet, et courut le plus vite possible hors de la pièce, abandonnant son office salutaire. La jeune fille avait terriblement peur d'un face-à-face avec l'énigmatique inconnu aux ailes sombres et gigantesques. Son altruisme l'avait quitté précipitamment en proie à cette irrépressible sensation de danger qui l'aiguillonnait de part en part.

Alicia dévala les escaliers avec empressement, ayant des difficultés à se repérer dans l'obscurité du lieu. Elle rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait, affolée et gesticulante, devant la petite porte d'entrée qui menait à l'extérieur de la cathédrale ! Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-ALICIA ! OH MA CHERIE, J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR ! J'ai cru que t'étais morte ! JSUIS DESOLE ! TELLEMENT DESOLE ! J'suis une lâche, une dégonflée, J'suis même pas venue te chercher, PARDONNE MOI !

-...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ma puce ? Dis-moi quelque chose ? Interrogea Jenny

-...je...euh... ! Balbutia la jeune fille

-C'est quoi ce sang sur tes doigts ! Mais, tu saignes ? Tu t'es coupée ?

-Partons d'ici ! Je...je veux m'en aller ! Supplia Alicia

-OUI ! On s'barre tout de suite ! J'te promets qu'on refoutra plus JAMAIS les pieds ici ! JE TE L'JURE ! C'est d'ma faute tout ça !

Alicia était comme tétanisé et ses yeux méduser devinrent brillants de larmes. Toutes deux se pressèrent pour regagner la voiture de Jenny. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire démarrer le moteur pour quitter au plus vite le quartier. Durant tout le trajet, Alicia resta muette, visiblement sidéré par son étrange rencontre avec l'invraisemblable créature tombée du ciel. Elle repensa aussi à son écharpe qui était certainement toujours contre sa plaie, créant une sorte de lien tacite entre elle et l'entité. Cette idée lui inspirait un sentiment ambiguë à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et le dégoût.

Jenny la déposa devant chez elle, tout en se confondant en excuses et en pleurant amèrement. Elle avait manqué de bravoure et s'en voulait beaucoup de n'être pas aller lui porter assistance, là-haut, à l'étage supérieur du lugubre monument religieux. Mais son amie lui adressa un regard bienveillant pour lui signifier que leur amitié ne serait pas entaché par cette mésaventure.

Il était 5 heures du matin quand Alicia regagna son appartement. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à revenir de son service. Après avoir ôté ses vêtements, elle alla rincer ses mains tachées par quelques traces de sang séché : le sang de cet être mystérieux venu du plus profond de l'orage.

Dans le creux de son lit encore froid, Alicia ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, s'agitant nerveusement contre son oreiller et entortillant ses pieds dans les replis de ses draps. Elle attrapa son petit journal intime qui était rangé dans le casier de sa table de chevet. Elle commença à écrire, éclairer par les lumières de la ville qui s'infiltraient par la baie vitrée de sa chambre.

 _Il faut absolument que j'exprime ce que je ressens avant de dormir...j'ai si peur d'oublier! Maman va bientôt arriver. Il est 5h35 du matin, on est maintenant le samedi 18 octobre 2028._

 _Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si je perds la tête ou si ce que j'ai vu était vraiment réel._

 _Je peux encore sentir l'odeur métallique de son sang. Je ressens toujours sa chaleur poisseuse sur la pulpe de mes doigts. Non, je ne délire pas du tout ! C'était bien réel !_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu si peur, parce qu'en réalité cet être était inoffensif, il ne pouvait rien me faire. Il agonisait et n'avait pas la force de me faire le moindre mal. En plus, je ne pense même pas qu'il a eu l'occasion de repérer ma présence. Sur le moment, je n'étais pas tant effrayé que ça, mais s'il s'était réveillé, je pense que j'aurai fait un arrêt cardiaque !_

 _Ce qui m'a fait vraiment peur, c'est cette absence totale de rationalité...Je crois que ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé se trouvait là, devant moi et que j'ai fuis lamentablement. N'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place. Mais je ne veux pas être « n'importe qui » ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir une preuve, une ouverture vers un monde caché, un passage menant de l'autre coté du voile, et cette nuit, c'est ce qui vient de m'arriver. Pourquoi j'ai été si faible ? Pourquoi je suis partie ? Je suis stupide ! C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive JAMAIS , et moi, je me suis débinée ! Je n'ai vraiment pas su me gérer ! Je me déçois tellement !_

 _J'aurais pu appeler Jenny et lui montrer cette créature, ou même lui en parler, lui expliquer d'où venait ce sang sur mes mains, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu prononcer un seul mot. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de partager cette expérience. Je voulais que cela m'appartienne, à moi seule ! Je pensais, sur le coup, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, elle, la cartésienne fièrement revendiquée! Je sais, c'est vraiment nul de ma part! Mais, le pire, c'est que je continue à le penser !_

 _Je ne sais pas trop qui est ...cet être...peut-être une sorte de démon...ou sûrement un ange...un ange aux ailes noires...ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ce qu'on nous enseigne habituellement! Mais tout ça, c'est encore moi qui spécule, encore et encore, moi et ma folle imagination. Je regrette de l'avoir abandonné et maintenant, il va sûrement mourir et emporté avec lui le secret de ses origines._

 _J'espère qu'il va survivre malgré tout...c'est fou, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser. De penser à lui ! Il me faisait tellement pitié ! Il souffrait et c'était comme si je pouvais ressentir sa douleur. Et cette expression de profonde tristesse sur son visage...exactement comme cette statue que je regardait un peu plus tôt dans la nef ! Et si « Dieu » m'avait entendu et qu'il l'avait envoyé...pour moi ?_

 _Tout c'est passé si vite ! Je m'en veux tellement d'être partie comme ça, de n'avoir pas eu le cran de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge ! Mais il avait Jenny...et puis, maman qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison...et moi, dehors, sans son accord, dans un quartier malfamé._

 _J'ai tellement envie de le revoir...et de lui parler ! De lui poser toutes ces questions qui demeurent sans réponses et me torturent l'esprit !_

 _ET si...j'y retournais toute seule ? Oui, je dois y retourner, je connais le chemin...Je dois le faire ! Je viderai le placard à pharmacie de maman et j'irai finir ce que j'ai commencé ! Je suis sure que je vais culpabiliser pour le restant de mes jours s'il ne survit pas. Je veux qu'il vive ! J'ai besoin qu'il vive ! Je veux connaître la Vérité !_

 _J'espère que je n'aurai pas peur cette fois..._

La fatigue avait fini par emporter Alicia dans un profond sommeil. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Elle avait également beaucoup rêver : des songes saisissants et lumineux, qui n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vécue durant sa folle aventure. Elle était cependant heureuse que tous les souvenirs de son intrigante et singulière expérience ne ce soient pas évanouis dans les dédales de son repos. Quand elle s'extirpa de son lit, il était midi passé. Sa mère, qui était déjà debout, avait pris soin de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune lycéenne de terminal était en vacances pour une semaine, et méritait bien une grasse matinée. Alicia rejoignit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine, où celle-ci s'effarait déjà derrière les fourneaux.

-Coucou chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ? salua Sarah.

-Bonjour Maman ! Oui...je suis encore fatiguée mais ça va aller...En plus, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui !

-Ha oui, et quoi donc « Trésor » ? interrogea sa mère.

-Des trucs à l'extérieur...avec...avec Jenny !

-Tu veux petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner ? J'ai aussi fait un gâteau qui finit de cuire dans le four !

-Je...je n'ai pas très faim...je ne sais pas...tu n'as pas un truc léger !

-Un petit bol de porridge, ça te tente ? proposa Sarah.

-Oh non ! Pas cette infecte bouillie à l'avoine ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux aimer une chose aussi fade ! Non, je crois que je mangerai plus tard !

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur ta « divine » présence pour le dîner ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas en encore...ça dépend...

-Ça dépend de quoi ?

-Je t'appellerai...

Alicia quitta hâtivement la cuisine et se rua dans la salle de bains afin de préparer son départ. Elle dégota un sac à dos suffisamment grand pour contenir toutes les fournitures médicales nécessaires à son projet de sauvetage : des pansements compressifs, des bandages, du désinfectant, du fil de suture accompagné d'aiguilles de tous calibres, et toutes sortes de médicaments antibiotique et anti-inflammatoire. C'était une aubaine d'être la fille d'une infirmière aussi bien équipée ! Avec tout cet arsenal, elle pourrait sans doute remettre sur pied son étr« ange »r. La jeune fille ne voulait pas envisager le pire, et avait l'espoir de le retrouver toujours en vie.

Elle était fin prête pour son expédition solitaire à Hyde Park. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un moyen de locomotion pour s'y rendre. Le bus ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle examina les itinéraires des transports urbains sur son smartphone, tout en franchissant la porte de son appartement.

-A plus Maman ! lança-t-elle depuis le couloir.

-Je t'aime Trésor ! A ce soir ! Répondit sa mère avec force pour se faire entendre.

Sarah observa sa fille s'éloigner dans la rue à travers les voilages de sa fenêtre de cuisine. Alicia lui paraissait songeuse, voir préoccupée, mais elle était habituée à son humeur taciturne d'« artiste tourmentée » par ses nombreux questionnements philosophiques.

Dehors, il faisait bon et le beau temps avait chassé toutes traces de l'orage à l'exception de quelques grandes flaques d'eau de pluie éparses qui défiguraient l'asphalte des routes au trafic déjà fortement encombré. Alicia s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et fut parcouru d'un intense frisson. Cette sensation pénétrante de danger recommençait à lui éperonner le ventre. « Je suis complètement folle » pensait-elle dans un éclair de lucidité et assaillie par le doute.

L'autocar n°45 au fatidique terminus « Srapger Road » venait d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus se situant sur la grande avenue, à deux pas de chez elle. C'était le moment de prendre une décision : embarquer ou rebrousser chemin.

« Non, je ne me défilerai pas cette fois ! »


	8. l'oiseau blessé

Olam haba

 **Chapitre 8**

L'oiseau blessé

Gabriel se ranima peu à peu de son coma, sentant sa peau rougir sous le soleil, dont les dardant rayons transperçaient la toiture morcelée. Quelques débris continuaient de tomber, ça et là, tirant de son silence pesant la grande cathédrale abandonnée. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux face aux flammes de l'astre diurne qui avait dépassé son zénith. La brûlure était si vive qu'il se recroquevilla sur le côté en tentant d'enserrer son visage dans ses genoux. Mais la douleur aiguë de ses profondes meurtrissures ne lui permit pas de se contorsionner davantage. Le supplice que lui infligeaient ces plaies lui conférait l'horrible sensation que des lames acérées, chauffées au fer rouge, tournoyaient dans sa chair.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'archange n'avait pas ressenti une telle souffrance, trop habitué à l'assistance de sa flamboyante shekhinah protectrice. La dernière fois, c'était en 624 de l'ère commune, à Médine, quand il s'opposa à la décapitation des prisonniers de la tribu juive des Banu-Kuraiza. Une profonde entaille causée par un sabre mecquois, ébréché par la rouille, lui avait occasionné une douloureuse infection. Il avait vidé sa shekhinah de toute sa puissance et s'était retrouvé dépourvu de son pouvoir de guérison. Heureusement, la médecine moyen-orientale avait été particulièrement efficace et l'avait remis rapidement sur pied.

Gabriel savait que son état actuel résultait de son excès de colère contre les haborym. Il avait conscience que son cœur l'avait encore poussé à abuser de son libre arbitre et l'avait privé de toute sagacité. Le malakh avait déjà été châtié par Hashem pour ses quelques dérapages d'ordre émotionnel, au point d'être remplacé au sein du grand conseil de l'ordre des Sarim durant plusieurs mois. Il avait donc connu un exil temporaire dans le olam hazé, dépouillé de sa shekhinah. C'est à cette occasion qu'il croisa le chemin du très célèbre Avicenne, philosophe et médecin persan du IXe siècle. On raconte d'ailleurs que sa rencontre avec l'archange lui aurait inspiré son œuvre visionnaire intitulée : « Le vivant fils du vigilant » _._

Mais la situation semblait différente par rapport aux autres, puisque c'était la pierre de Réalgar qui le privait de son halo, et non la volonté du Saint, béni soit-il.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint qu'une des deux luwak se trouvait en sa possession. Il devait absolument la placer en sûreté, avant même de s'attarder sur son propre cas. Repoussant les limites de sa douleur qui lui lacérait les sens, l'archange se releva sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. Il mordit ses lèvres de rage tant son calvaire était intolérable. Tout en maintenant une étoffe de laine qui s'était collé à la déchirure coaguler de son flanc, il s'avança laborieusement en titubant vers la petite chambre attenante à la grande salle accidentée. Celle-ci était sombre, tout juste éclairée par une petite fenêtre enchâssée dans le toit mansardé.

Un vieux fauteuil se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'un drap salle. Gabriel, épuisé et tiraillé par ses blessures, prit appui quelques minutes sur son large dossier afin d'extraire la luwak de son plastron. La tablette était intacte. Elle avait résisté à la vertigineuse chute de son porteur. Il décida de la dissimuler provisoirement dans la charpente de la toiture pentue. L'artefact était peu volumineux et s'imbriqua parfaitement dans une large faille présente dans les combles.

Aussitôt, l'archange relâcha ses efforts et perdit l'équilibre. Il se laissa tomber sans résistance, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur le plancher recouvert de détritus en tous genres. Il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre la catalepsie infectieuse qui s'emparait insidieusement de son corps. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus et son esprit devenait peu à peu embrouillé. Son regard était captivé par la lumière floutée qui traversait la chambre à travers la lucarne encastrée dans la sous-pente. Le tourbillonnement hypnotique des fines particules de poussières paraissait matérialiser le faisceau solaire en une sorte d'étrange silhouette fantomatique se rapprochant lentement vers lui.

Alicia, déterminée à surmonter les angoisses qui la submergeaient, avait finalement choisi de prendre le bus pour se rendre sans plus attendre à l'ancienne cathédrale de Srapger Road. Il lui avait fallu marcher dix bonnes minutes à travers les rues de l'inquiétant quartier de Hyde park pour enfin atteindre le parvis du monument délabré. Elle était étonnée de ne rencontrer âme qui vive dans ce secteur.

L'architecture gothique du monument semblait beaucoup moins lugubre en plein jour. Un agréable jardin automnal l'encerclait, offrant une ambiance largement plus accueillante que lors de sa visite nocturne. Un petit coin de paradis au milieu de la vétusté environnante.

La jeune fille pénétra dans l'édifice et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'entre-temps, aucun squatteur n'avait investi les lieux. Mais aucune présence ne se manifesta. Le calme et la quiétude demeuraient les hôtes exclusifs de ces murs. Les vitraux aux couleurs délavés filtraient l'éclat du radieux soleil en une multitude de rubans diaphanes. La nef et le chœur étaient parsemés de petites lueurs flottantes et d'orbes poussiéreux dansant joyeusement.

Ce fut avec une certaine fébrilité qu'Alicia se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle empoigna les bretelles de son lourd sac à dos et, reprenant courage, gravis prudemment les marches une par une. Son cœur palpita de nervosité quand son regard découvrit la grande salle du palier. Sa respiration se figea un instant en constatant qu'une intense luminosité avait investi l'espace. Tout était clair et rayonnant. La jeune fille s'approcha avec précaution du monceau de gravats où la mystérieuse créature avait atterri la nuit dernière.

Mais l'étranger n'était plus là !

Il avait disparu ou tout simplement, « n'avait-il jamais existé » se lamenta la jeune fille. Une immense bouffée de déception s'engouffra dans la gorge d'Alicia. Elle était pourtant certaine que tout ceci était bien réel et qu'il était forcément quelque part. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour inspecter les alentours, elle repéra des empreintes de pas, imprimés dans le sang, qui conduisaient tout droit vers la petite chambre annexe.

« Il s'est déplacé ! Il est vivant et il tient debout ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » commença-t-elle à se répéter en boucle.

Alicia se résolue à pister les traces, laissés par l'être aux ailes noires, jusqu'à la mansarde. La téméraire jeune fille lança un coup d'œil furtif à la pièce exiguë, blottie derrière l'encadrement de l'ancienne porte, qui avait été probablement arrachée par d'anciens occupants illégaux.

L'estampille d'une main ensanglantée était visible sur le linge blanc drapant le dossier du grand fauteuil. Il était là, caché derrière, étendu sur le parquet. Le meuble ne laissait apparaître que ses jambes, qui tressaillaient au rythme de ses gémissements étouffés. Il paraissait toujours en détresse ! Ravalant ses appréhensions, Alicia contourna le grand siège pour faire face à l'étranger plaintif et désœuvré.

Elle pouvait maintenant le voir clairement. Faisant dos à l'étroite fenêtre d'où s'échappait la lumière du jour, elle contempla son ombre se dessiner sur le puissant corps ailé de cet être fantastique, tout droit sortis d'un songe. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, révélant leur couleur d'un éclatant bleu caeruleum, aussi vibrant qu'un ciel d'été. Il était fortement agité par les délires que lui provoquait sa forte fièvre.

-Ha...Haniel ? Antah Haniel ? **(1)** balbutia Gabriel.

Alicia était estomaquée de l'entendre parler. Sa voix était grave et profonde, mais divinement suave et enveloppante. Les quelques tonalités rocailleuses de son timbre, fruit de son agonie, n'entachaient pas la douceur de son appel.

-Haniel !Azor li ! Azor li ! Bevakasha mi akhot ! **(2)** exprimait-il d'une déchirante langueur, tendant sa main tremblante vers la silhouette illuminée à contre-jour.

Alicia était bouleversée par le désespoir qui émanait de ses paroles, issues d'un dialecte qui lui était inconnu. Manifestement, il avait l'air de la prendre pour un de ses congénères, un certain « Aniel », ou encore « Asor-li », ou bien peut-être « bevakacha ». La jeune fille était troublée par sa vulnérabilité, lui dont la noble stature était si impressionnante. Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés, tout en plongeant son regard ému dans les fines ouvertures azurées que laissait entrevoir le clignement de ses paupières.

-Haniel...Ani...Ani mitstaer ! Lo hayiti tserikhah ! Sli'ha...sli'ha Haniel ! **(3)** répétait-il en effleurant de sa main le visage de celle qu'il croyait être sa sœur.

-Chuuuuut...Chuuuuuut...ça va aller maintenant, je...je suis là ! Je vais t'aider ! Lui répondit Alicia en passant ses doigts sur son front perlé de sueur.

-Ma ? Ma ata omer Haniel ? **(4)** s'inquiéta l'archange enfiévré.

-Chuuuuuut...Là...calme toi...tout ira bien, tu verras !

Passablement apaisé par la bienveillance qui se dégageait de son interlocutrice, Gabriel avait cédé à son épuisement. Prononcer ces quelques bribes de mots l'avait exténué, anéantissant les dernières parcelles d'énergies qui lui restaient encore. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, laissa ses membres se déraidir, et finit par s'assoupir. Alicia déposa son sac sur le plancher et se mit à l'ouvrage. Elle commença sa mission de sauvetage en faisant l'inventaire des zones à traité. Il y avait cette vilaine perforation dans ses côtes, une affreuse balafre sur son avant-bras, et toute une série d'écorchures et de contusions réparties sur l'ensemble de son corps, non protégé par son plastron et ses épaulettes métalliques. Son aile gauche était aussi très amochée. Une grande partie de ses plumes avaient été arrachées et son articulation présentait d'horribles traces de morsures. Alicia décolla soigneusement son écharpe, agglutiné à la plaie hémorragique qu'elle avait tenté d'endiguer lors de leur première rencontre. L'étole était complètement imbibée d'hémoglobine. Manifestement, le tissu de laine avait significativement diminué l'épanchement de son sang, évitant ainsi un écoulement trop important.

La jeune fille jugea opportun de dessangler sa cuirasse avant d'entreprendre ses soins. Elle dénoua avec délicatesse les innombrables attaches qui gardaient captif le thorax du malakh. Quand elle fut parvenue à le libérer entièrement de son attirail de guerre, elle procéda au méticuleux nettoyage de ses blessures. En relevant son habit de cuir, Alicia se mit à rougir subitement à la vue de son buste si aléthique, aux muscles puissants et parfaitement dessinés. Malgré ses nombreuses lésions et ecchymoses, sa peau était incroyablement lisse, sans aucune aspérité, ne révélant pas de trace de pilosité. Il était très beau et bien bâti. Mais Alicia ne se laissa pas distraire bien longtemps, restant extrêmement appliquée dans son ouvrage, comme investie d'une pieuse mission. Gabriel était calme et paisible, le sommeil entrecoupé par les diverses manipulations de sa soignante. Il avait émis de faibles plaintes quand la jeune fille s'était attardé sur l'ardente plaie provoquée par la dague démoniaque en Réalgar. Elle passa beaucoup de temps sur cette dernière, pour la nettoyer de toutes impuretés et expulser d'elle quelques petites brisures de roche écarlate. Ces éclats de minéraux étaient bien-sur le dangereux Réalgar qui entravait la connexion shekhinatique de l'archange. Malencontreusement, un des fragments se perdit dans les replis de sa chair sans qu'elle puisse l'extraire.

Alicia n'avait jamais suturé. Elle connaissait la procédure mais n'avait évidemment aucune expérience pratique dans le domaine. Pourtant, les deux larges entailles, sur son flanc et son bras, devaient impérativement être recousues. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle prépara une aiguille courbée et y enfila une bonne longueur de fil chirurgical. La jeune fille était nerveuse d'effectuer un acte médical aussi complexe, mais exécuta la tâche avec une grande dextérité. Durant cette périlleuse opération, l'archange somnolent avait poussé des légers grognements tout en exprimant sporadiquement son inconfort dans sa langue natale.

-Haniel ! Ze...ze koev li ! **(5)**

Après avoir passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à panser, désinfecter et bander les blessures de l'énigmatique étranger, Alicia procéda à l'étape finale de ses soins : la médication. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si les traitements humains pouvaient être efficace sur un être aux origines surnaturelles. La jeune fille devait malgré tout essayer de lui administrer un antibiotique pour parer à toutes infections, et tira donc de son sac un comprimé de pénicilline. Alicia passa son bras sous la nuque de Gabriel et lui releva doucement la tête. Celui-ci ne bronchait plus et ses yeux fatigués restèrent clos. Elle glissa le médicament entre ses lèvres et, pour faciliter son ingestion, tenta de lui faire boire le peu d'eau qui restait dans sa petite bouteille en plastique. Mais l'archange ne déglutissait pas et le liquide ruissela sur son visage. Il se mit à tousser brièvement mais ne sortit pas de sa léthargie pour autant. La jeune fille ne voulait pas renoncer et renouvela la même opération en lui massant le larynx, l'incitant ainsi à avaler le remède. Cette méthode fut couronnée de succès. Le sauvetage de l'étranger était désormais presque achevé. Maintenant, il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre et s'armer de patience.

Alicia déposa la tête du malakh sur ses genoux et passa de longs moments à éponger la transpiration qui glissait le long de ses tempes. Elle prit également soin de passer sa serviette dans les courtes mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène qui était encore humectée par la pluie de la vieille. L'archange dégageait naturellement une délicate odeur de résine odorante, un peu comme les encens liturgiques que l'on faisait brûler quelques fois dans les églises. La jeune fille avait gardé ce souvenir olfactif à l'occasion de la première communion d'une ancienne camarade, à laquelle elle avait été invitée il y a quelques années de cela. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la fragrance mystique qui se dégageait de l'encensoir, et c'était peut-être le seul élément de l'office qu'elle garda en mémoire.

Le guerrier ailé semblait s'être totalement abandonné entre les mains de sa soignante, tel un enfant assoupi contre le sein de sa mère. Alicia, elle, se sentait terriblement bien auprès de son étrange inconnu. Toutes ces craintes s'était évaporés et elle éprouvait maintenant un indescriptible sentiment de paix. Elle aurait pu rester toute la nuit au chevet de son ange si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Mais il était déjà 18 heures et le dernier bus à destination de Roxbury, son quartier, allait bientôt faire halte à la station située tout prés de la cathédrale.

Ce fut le cœur gros qu'elle décida d'écouter sa raison et de quitter celui qu'elle avait déjà surnommé : « mon oiseau blessé ».

Traduction du dialecte angélique :

 _« Ha...Haniel ? C'est toi Haniel ? »_

 _« Haniel ! Aide moi ! Aide moi ! Je t'en prie ma sœur ! »_

 _« Haniel...je...je suis désolé ! J'ai eu tord ! Pardonne moi...Pardonne moi Haniel !_

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Haniel ? »_

 _«Haniel ! Ça...ça fait mal !_


End file.
